Just Like You II
by croenix fire
Summary: Sequel to 'Just Like You,' It's a new year at the academy, which means new students, new loves, and new evil associations trying to take over the world, how will Jaden and the gang survive this year? Rating may go up.
1. First Date Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu- Gi- Oh! Gx or any of the original characters or the duel monster cards, I don't even own the lap top I'm writing on. The only things I own are my original characters, the bed I'm sitting on and a bunch of other random things in my room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: First real date

Seto sighed a relaxed sigh as he put his hands behind his head. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so relaxed. He looked out of his home office window as he sat in his big, comfy leather chair behind his large mahogany desk. Meisha had gone out to lunch with Tea and Mai, Haru and Hiro were… out being them doing whatever it is they do, Mokuba was in America on business for him, Mallory… well, they tried to mention her name as little as possible, and Kuronu, who was the only one who was home, but she was usually pretty quiet, staying cooped up in her room, sulking about her grounding.

Seto closed his eyes as he started to doze off, when a blood curdling scream rang through out the house. Seto sat up. "Kuronu," He whispered. He immediately got up, ran through the glass French doors that led to a small sitting room, when then led to the hall in the west wing of the mansion.

As quickly as he could he ran down the many hallways until he got to Kuronu's room, and kicked the door, which easily opened since it wasn't closed all the way.

"Kuronu!" He exclaimed, and then something landed on his face. He picked up whatever it was, staring in shock at the light pink bra in his hand. He quickly tossed it to the floor and whipped his hands on his pants. "K- Kuronu?" He stuttered as he looked around the room.

There was a huge trail of clothes that led from the closet to the giant pile in the center of the room. Kuronu sat up as she was buried in the pile, tears in her eyes.

"It's my first date with Zane," She began, and then lifted up her arms as clothes hung off them. "And I have nothing to wear!" Seto's eye twitched as he once again looked at the possibly hundreds of clothes on the floor.

He then turned to leave, looking back. "I'm… going to stay out of this…"

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

As Seto walked downstairs on his way to a before dinner snack, the door bell rang. As no maids were there right now (stupid summer vacation) Seto went to open the door. As the door opened, he saw the most disgusting, heinous thing that ever existed: His youngest daughter's boyfriend, Zane Truesdale.

Seto glared at him. "What the hell do you want?" He asked coldly.

"I'm taking Kuronu out, her grounding was up yesterday." Seto's eyes narrowed even more.

"Oh yah," He muttered. _Damn this kid, usually my infamous 'Kaiba glare' as the ability to make a grown man cry, or at least it makes them fell very uncomfortable, especially Wheeler, it's fun to glare at Wheeler. _

"So… is Kuronu there?" Zane asked, disrupting Seto's nice thoughts of torturing Joey Wheeler.

"Uh, she'll probably be down soon,"

"Ok… "Seto looked the boy up and down. Greenish blue hair, some sort of greenish blue gray colored eyes. He was wearing khaki pants and light blue short sleeved dress blouse, in his hand was a small bouquet of pink roses.

"Do you want me to let you in?" Seto asked.

"Um, sure," Zane took a step forward.

"Well too bad," And with that Seto slammed the door. Zane blinked once, then twice, and a third time for good measure, then his eyes became small dots.

"Oooookkk,"

"Daaaaaaaaaadiiiiiiiiie," Kuronu exclaimed as she appeared at the top of the steps with a towel wrapped around her body and her brown hair dripping wet. "Let him in!"

"But," Seto began. Kuronu narrowed her eyes. Seto sighed. "Fine," He muttered as he walked back to the door.

"Tell I'll only be five minuets," She said as she ran back to her room.

**15 MINUETS LATER**

"So," Seto said as he sat across from Zane in the living room. "Where are you taking my daughter?"

"A movie and then dinner," Zane replied calmly, not at all intimidated by Seto's cold attitude.

"Hm, are you going to be late to your movie?" Seto asked.

Zane looked at his watch. "I think we should be ok." He replied.

"Where are you taking her for dinner?"

"Fanshi Kappouten," Zane replied.

(A/N: And if my online English to Japanese dictionary is correct, means 'fancy restaurant'… I couldn't think of anything more creative.)

Seto nodded.

"S- Sorry!" Kuronu exclaimed as she ran down the steps as fast as she could. She was wearing a short khaki skirt and white sleeveless shirt with sparkles on it and a light blue short sleeved dress jacket with light blue sandals as her long brown hair was down. Around her neck was the choker Zane had giver to her for her birthday/ white day gift: A white silk ribbon tied around her neck with a white gold pendant hanging from it with a sapphire gem in the center.

Set cringed. _Aw crap, they're matching. _

Kuronu pulled on the ends of her skirt as she landed on the cold marble floor. As Zane stood up she couldn't help but blush. It had been so long since she had seen him. _I think he got even hotter since I last saw him, if that's even possible._

"Here," Zane said as he handed her the pink roses. Kuronu's face now turned completely red.

"Ah, roses, that's so sweet," She took the bouquet in her hands and sniffed them. "They smell so nice.

Zane smiled. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "So do you,"

Kuronu's face flushed a deeper shade of red. "Ah, yah, well, I just took a shower," She laughed nervously. "I'll go put these in some water," She said as she turned to go to the kitchen.

Kuronu pulled out a glass vase from under the sink and filled it with water. _Why am I so nervous? _She wondered as she placed the vase with the flowers in it on the counter. _It really has been a while since I've talked to him, I saw him a little more than a month ago, the first I talked to him since leaving the academy was two days ago. _

Kuronu took in a deep breath, and then smiled. _But now I have the rest of the summer to see him_. She returned to the foyer and smiled at Zane. "Shall we go then?" Zane held out his arm as she wrapped hers around it.

"Make sure she's home by ten," Seto called after them. Zane nodded. As Seto watched them leave, he was at least glad that Kuronu was going out with someone who lived about as high classed as the Kaibas Seto thought as he watched them get into the dark blue convertible with black leather seats.

XXXXXXX

'_Hatori, please don't go,'_

'_I'm sorry Hikari, I must,' _

People dabbed their wet eyes with handkerchiefs as she sat in the dark movie theater.

'_Please, don't go,'_ the woman cried again.

'_I must,' _the man replied.

'_Don't go!!'_ The woman wailed louder this time, tears flowing from her eyes.

'_I have to!'_

'_But I love you!'_

Kuronu was covering half her face with her white handkerchief as she sobbed quietly. Next to her sat Zane with her elbow on the arm rest and his head resting on the palm of his hand, looking quite bored.

**LATER**

The man and the woman from earlier stood on the beach, holding hands.

"Hikari, I'm so sorry,"

"As long as we're together from now on, it doesn't matter," The two leaned closer together as the sun was setting behind them.

Kuronu's eyes sparkled as she envisioned her and Zane on the beach instead of the movie characters. Zane placed his hand on her cheek and leaned down as they both closed their eyes, then he passionately kissed her, when a hand suddenly waved in front of the scene.

"Kuronu," Zane whispered.

"Huh?" Kuronu said as she came back to earth.

"Are you ok? You were just sitting there giggling and squealing," Kuronu's face flushed a bright pink.

"O- Oh, oh yah, I'm fine,"

"Ok, well, the movies over," Zane said as he got up. Kuronu looked around and saw that she and Zane were the only two people in there besides the employees who were sweeping up the pop corn and candy wrappers.

"That was such a great movie," Kuronu said as they exited the theater, she then looked back at Zane. "What did you think?" He shrugged.

"It was… ok. I'm not really into horribly directed chick-flicks," Kuronu giggled.

"Yah, well, Alexis called me yesterday, since my grounding was up, and told me that it was a really good movie and I had to see it."

"So then you called me right after, saying you were forcing me to see it with you?"

"Yep," She replied with a big smile. Suddenly they both heard a low grumbling noise, and then looked at Kuronu's stomach. Kuronu wrapped he arms around her waist as she blushed. "I didn't want any pop corn so I would spoil my appetite," She explained. Zane chuckled.

"Then we best get to the restaurant," Zane replied as he smiled at her.

They soon arrived at the restaurant Zane had made reservations to. A waiter with slick black hair led them to a small round table in the center of the main dining hall. A huge glass chandelier was right above them. Kuronu held her pendant in her hand as she looked at all the fancily dressed people.

"Wow," She muttered. "I feel a little under dressed,"

Zane reached across the table and held her hand. "You look beautiful," The waiter then placed two menus on the table and walked away. Kuronu opened her menu as her eyes became large.

"So much food," She muttered as her stomach growled again.

"Get us much as you like," Zane told her as he smiled.

XXXXXXXX

Zane blinked as the waiter placed the last of three dishes in front of Kuronu, and then looked over at the small table that had been brought over where five other plates piled with food sat.

"Can you really eat all that?" Zane asked. Kuronu stomach growled.

"Oh yes," Kuronu said as she picked up her fork.

XXXXXXXX

Zane finished his meal, and then looked over as Kuronu quickly ate the last of her food. She then sighed as she leaned back.

"Ha, that was so great," She said.

"I can't believe you were able to eat all that," Zane commented.

"Well, I skipped lunch too," The waiter than appeared as others cleared away al the plates.

"Desert?" He asked.

"Yes!" Kuronu exclaimed. Zane nearly fell of his chair.

"You can still eat more?" He inquired as he picked up his desert menu.

Kuronu leaned forward. "I always make sure to leave room for desert," Her eyes grew large and sparkly as she looked at the five pages of deserts. "Haaaaaaaaaaa, so many deserts," Her eyes quickly scanned all five pages. "I want a chocolate éclair!" She exclaimed.

"So chocolaty!" Kuronu exclaimed as she took another bite of her éclair. The waiter then placed the bill by Zane.

"I can't believe you didn't want any desert," Kuronu commented as Zane picked up the bill.

"I'm not hungry right now," He glanced down at the bill, dark blue lines appeared over his face as his mouth slightly opened.

"Hm, that's a shame, because their deserts are really…" She looked at her boy friend. "Zane? What's wrong?" He didn't reply for a moment.

"So… many numbers,"

"Ha!" Kuronu exclaimed as she stood up, several people looking over at her. "Is it that much?" She sat back down in her seat.

"It's a bit much," Zane replied as put the piece of paper face down on the table.

"I'll pay half," Kuronu said quickly, then realized she hadn't brought a purse, so she didn't have a wallet.

"No, don't worry. It's not necessarily a problem," A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head as he smiled. "I've just never seen such a large dinner bill for just two people," Kuronu's cheeks slightly flushed as she sunk low into her chair.

XXXXXXXX

Zane looked over at Kuronu as he drove up the long drive way to Kaiba Manor. She had been silent the whole ride, just staring out the window. Zane parked the car in front the house as he once again looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Kuronu sighed.

"I feel really bad that I made you pay that much, you probably think I'm some disgusting pig after the way I ate tonight, I was just so hungry," Zane began to laugh.

"Is that all? I was afraid you didn't have good time or you were mad at me," He said.

Kuronu turned so that she was fully facing him. "No, I had a great time, and what would I be mad at you for? I just felt really bad about the bill, and you didn't like movie either! I feel awful for dragging you to a movie you did like and," Zane ran his fingers through her longhair as he smile at her, his eyes sparkling.

"I told you already, I don't care about any of that, I was just happy to get to spend time with you." The two stared at each of for a long moment, and then Zane leaned forward, both closing their eyes. Their lips were centimeters apart.

"Hey!" They both turned around and saw Seto standing in the door way, arms crossed. "You've been sitting in that car for quite a while, what are you doing?"

"Ah, just talking," Kuronu said as her face was red.

"You're pretty close for just talking," Seto said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Kuronu said awkwardly. "I'll call you tomorrow," She said as she opened her door.

"Ah, wait," Zane grabbed her hand before she left. "I forgot, my parents invited you over for dinner next week, they want to meet you," He explained. Kuronu paled.

"Y- your p- p- p- parents?" She stuttered.

"Yah, they're really looking forward to meeting you, and Syrus wants to see you." Kuronu smiled.

"O- Ok,"

"I'll see you next week then?" Zane said as Kuronu got out of the car. She nodded. "Ok, I'll call you later,"

Kuronu stood in the driveway as she watched him leave. _I wonder what his parents are like, _She wondered, then turned around and walked back to the house where her father was waiting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress' Note: WOOT! I'm back, well, I've been back for a little while, I'm writing my cardcaptor story. So I figured that I'll update that story on Wednesdays and this story on Fridays. It may not be every Friday, like I might forget to post, or I may not get the number of reviews I want, but either way I'll only update on this on Fridays, that way for people who don't have accounts, or don't put stories on your alert list despite the fact that it's very helpful, you can just check on Fridays to see if a new chapter is up. This chapter is the exception to that since Friday is a whole week away and I wanted to post it. Well, I really hope this story is as popular as the last one.

Please review and no harsh flames, I will not update until I have at least 3 reviews.


	2. Truesdale Estate

Authoress' note: Wow, thank you guys so much for your reviews. I'm glad every one was happy with it, so I hope I'll be able to continue to please you all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Truesdale Estate.

Kuronu folded her hands together as she stared at them. She was wearing a white knee length dress with spaghetti straps that tied around her neck. Around her waist was a blue sash and she had on white strappy sandals and her hair was pulled back in a clip. Round her neck was the choker Zane had given her.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ah, wait," Zane grabbed her hand before she left. "I forgot, my parents invited you over for dinner next week, they want to meet you," He explained. Kuronu paled. _

"_Y- your p- p- p- parents?" She stuttered. _

"_Yah, they're really looking forward to meeting you, and Syrus wants to see you." Kuronu smiled._

"_O- Ok,"_

END FLASHBACK

Kuronu was now in one of her father's many stretch limos, on her way to the Truesdale Estate. She had tried many times to imagine his family, but just couldn't picture his parents being any way that she thought of.

_Zane is so cool, calm, and collected, where Syrus is totally different._ She thought as the limo drove pass the open gates. Kuronu looked out her window as she saw trees slowly pass, she tried to look forward, wanted to the see the house, but was unable. After a few more minuets, the car stopped and someone opened her door.

Kuronu stepped out and found her self standing in front of a huge white house with a red door and black shutters over all the windows. Kuronu stepped forward and two maids opened the double doors from the inside. Kuronu was now in a long gray hallway with sliding doors on the sides, which she guessed were closets for coats.

At the end of the hallway was door, which was opened for her. Kuronu stepped through as she was now in a spacious room with a grand wooden double sided stair case in front of her. Between the two cases was a door. On either side of her were a few rooms, one some sort of living room, the other… another sort of living room, on that one was more colorfully painted and had more tables and chairs.

Kuronu folded her hands in front of her as she looked around. "Zane?" The name echoed through the empty hall. She then felt something pulling at her dress. She looked down and saw a little girl with lavender hair that was pulled up in pigtails. She had big brown eyes as she was wearing a pink dress.

"Ec-cuse me," She said in a soft voice. Kuronu blinked as she looked at the girl that just barely came to her waist. "Um, are- are you, um, Kuwonu?"

"Ah… yes, I'm Kuronu," The girl then smiled.

"So you're Zane-oni san's girlfwiend?" Kuronu slightly blushed as she smiled.

"Yah, I'm his girlfwie, I mean girlfriend." The girl smiled even more.

"I see why he wikes you, you're very bwutiful," Kuronu blinked again. "Zane- oni san even has a pictwure of you in a heart shaped fwame in his room," She continued. Kuronu's face continued to redden. "I can tell he woves you very much," She said mater- of- factly.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa," Kuronu exclaimed as she dropped to her knees and hugged the girl. "You're so cute!"

"Kuronu?" Kuronu looked up and sax standing in the door way between the two stairs.

"Zane," She said. He was a black short sleeved collared shirt that was slightly un buttoned at the top with khaki pants. Hearts floated out of Kuronu's head as everything around Zane seemed to turn sparkly. She shook her head as she returned to normal. "Shame on you," She scolded. "You never told me you had a little sister!" Zane blinked, then looked at the little girl and sighed.

"She's not my sister," He replied.

"Really?" Kuronu looked at the girl who was still smiling. "Oh," She said as she stood up. "Well she's still cute." The two smiled at each other for a moment. "So… then who is she?"

"My little cousin, Ayame." Zane replied. "Though she stays with us so often she probably could be our little sister," He continued as he put his hand on the girls head and smile at her.

Kuronu opened her mouth to say something, when the three heard footsteps quickly descending down the steps. "Kuronu!!" Syrus exclaimed as he ran down. Kuronu's eyes sparkled as they became huge.

"Syrus!" Syrus jumped down the last two steps as Kuronu ran towards him. Then Syrus jumped up as Kuronu wrapped her arms around him and lightly shook him back and forth. She then set him down and smiled at him. "It's so good to see you, Sy," He nodded. Syrus was wearing a red short sleeved button down shirt as he wore black pants.

"Yah," Kuronu blinked as she put her hand on top of his head, then, keeping it level with his head, moved it to her body where her hand came just above her chest. She smiled.

"Syrus, you've gotten taller since I last saw you," Syrus gasped.

"R- really!?" He turned away as his eyes were sparkly. "Then there's still hope for me," Kuronu giggled.

"Kuwonu," Ayame said as she tugged at her dress again, an angry expression on her face. "I thought you were Zane oni-sans girlfwiend,"

"I am,"

"Then why did you hug Sywus oni- chan?" Kuronu smiled.

"Syrus and I are very good friends, almost like a brother in a way…" She then put her pointer finger and thumb to her chin. "So then why is it that I don't think of Zane as a brother…?" She asked herself. Ayame then smiled.

"I know why," She began. "You think of Sywus oni-chan as your bwother in law because you're in wove with Zane oni-san!" Kuronu and Zane's faces both lit up red as Syrus snickered.

"Ah, I think that's moving a bit too quickly, Ayame," Zane said as calmly as he could manage. Kuronu rubbed her arm as she looked down at the ground. Zane then smiled at her as he was still slightly blushing.

"Well," Syrus began, recovering from his struggle to suppress laughter. "I'm sure mom and dad are eager to meet you," Syrus said as he pointed to the door between the two stair cases.

Kuronu's face suddenly paled. "R- right, lets go," She said as she marched through the door Syrus had pointed to. Zane and Syrus looked at each other as Ayame ran after Kuronu.

"I think she's nervous to meet our parents," Zane whispered as the two brothers also followed.

"Nooo, really?" Syrus replied sarcastically with narrow eyes.

Kuronu found that the door led to a room, one side had the kitchen, the other side there was a large TV and leather couches. Directly in front of her were two sliding glass doors that led out to a large deck. On the deck was a large glass table, and sitting at the table were two people A slender woman with blonde hair pulled back in a bun, and a man with dark blue hair. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Zane smiling.

"Come on," He said as he tilted his head towards the door. Zane slid open one of the doors as he led Kuronu out to the deck. The couple stopped talking as they looked at the two.

"Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend, Kuronu." He said as he gently pushed her forward a bit. They both smiled as Kuronu had her hands folded.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," The woman said.

"Ha, no," Kuronu said quickly as she bowed, banging her head on the edge of the table in the process. Zane's mother stood up as her hand was over her mouth as Zane's father just sat there with a confused look. "The p- pleasure's all mine," She said as her eyes were big and watery, her head still against the table.

"You were right, Zane," His mother said as she giggled a bit. "She really is a klutz," Kuronu stood up straight, a red mark in the center of her forehead.

"Indeed," Mr. Truesdale said as he smiled at the girl.

"K- klutzy…?" Kuronu muttered. Zane softly chuckled. He walked over and put his arm around her.

"Well you are," He whispered. Kuronu's face flushed pink as Zane was very close to her.

"Well, diner won't be read for several minuets, so you're welcome to look around the house," Mrs. Truesdale said as she spread her arms apart slightly. "We'll have plenty of time to get acquainted later,"

"Kuwonu, come see my room!" Ayame exclaimed as she took her hand and dragged her back into the house, Syrus chasing after them.

"Zane darling," Mrs. Truesdale said as she came next to him, a sly smile on her face. "She really is a lovely girl,"

"Yes, she is," Zane replied, sensing that his mother had some scheme in mind.

"She'd make a very lovely bride for you," Zane slightly blushed as his eyes became narrow.

"Yes, I agree," His father said. Zane sighed.

"I'm only eighteen and yet you're already so eager for me to get married, why?"

"Because it's good to start thinking about marriage as soon as you graduate from high school, plus you know in order to take over you're father's business you must be married," His mother said, seeming slightly annoyed. "Don't ask why, it's just one of the rules your grandfather laid out and your father is determined to honor those rules,"

"But what about Syrus?" Zane inquired looking at the door to make sure his brother wasn't there.

"What about him?" His mother asked. Zane raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he could be dad's successor." His dad snorted as his mother smiled softly at him.

"Oh Zane, you know it'd be much better if the eldest son were to take over, plus we all know Syrus is no good at that sort of thing,"

"Or anything of any importance for that matter," Mr. Truesdale grumbled. "He even isn't a descent duelist, a slifer red for gosh sakes." Zane pressed his lips together as his eyes became cold.

"Well, I best go find the others," He said as he turned to walk away.

"And here it is," Ayame said as she touched the golden doorknob. She pushed open the door and Kuronu walked in, immediately feeling like she was going to go blind. Everything was pink, the walls, the carpet, the bed, the dresser, the sofa in the corner, the plasma screen TV, everything. They were all different shades of pink.

"W- wow," She said as she looked around, her eyes now burning out of their sockets.

"And that's why I never come in here," Syrus said as he was standing in the hallways with his back turned.

"Do you want to pway with me in here?" Ayame asked as she ran over to the giant pink dollhouse.

"Ah, in here?" Kuronu exclaimed. _I'm not sure if I can even stay in here another second. _

"Oh, I know what room you'd like to see," Ayame said as she ran back over. She grabbed Kuronu's hand again and ran out of the room. "This room will be special for you," She said with a wink.

They soon stopped at another door. Ayame pushed it open and Kuronu walked in. It was a plain, yet nicely decorated room. It almost looked exactly like the obelisk dorms at the academy, except the carpet was a dark burgundy and the bed spread was blue and silver.

Kuronu walked in as she looked around. She came to the bed and ran her hand across the smooth covers. "Who's room is this?" She asked.

"Zane oni- sans," Ayame replied as she smiled. Kuronu blushed as she quickly drew her hand back.

"Z- Zane's?" She stepped back. _I'm in Zane's room,_ Her face grew redder by the second. Suddenly she bumped into something. She turned around and there was Zane. "Zane!" She exclaimed as she fell over. "I- I- I- d- didn't know this was your r- room," She stuttered as her face was totally red and she looked away.

"Um, I don't mind that you're in my room," Zane told her as he wasn't sure why she was so freaked out. He then smiled softly as he extended his hand. Kuronu's face mostly returned to its normal color as she reached out her hand and held Zane's. Zane then gently pulled her to her feet.

Kuronu held onto her pendant as her cheeks were red and she looked at the floor as the two were close to each other and still holding hands.

"Come, Ayame, let's go see if dinner is ready," Syrus said loudly as he grabbed the girls hand and pulled her away.

"Wait Syrus oni- chain, I want to see what they do,"

Kuronu giggled as she heard this. "She's very cute," She said as she was still looking at the floor. Zane then put his hand on her cheek with his free hand as he held tightly onto her hand with his other.

Kuronu looked up at him as he smiled at her, his face very close to hers. Kuronu's heart pounded as she felt an invisible force pull her closer to him like a magnet. She then slowly began to close her eyes as the room turned orange from the sun set.

Zane pressed his lips against hers as he tilted his head to the side. Kuronu then put her arms on his shoulders as they came up for a quick breath, then she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Syrus and Ayame returned to the deck where there were now plates of food on the table.

"Where are Zane and Kuronu?" Mrs. Truesdale asked.

"They're-" Syrus began.

"Probably kissing," Ayame finished as she sat down at the table an innocent smile on her face as though she had said nothing at all. Syrus' mother and father both raised an eyebrow as they looked at him.

Syrus shrugged as he tried to explain, but no clear, decipherable words emitted from his mouth. Then Zane and Kuronu came out holding hands. Everyone looked at them.

"What?" Zane asked.

"Nothing," His mother replied as she smirked. Zane glared at his younger brother.

"What did you say?" He inquired.

"The only who said anything was Ayame," He replied as the two boys both looked at Ayame as she talked to Kuronu.

"So, Kuronu," Mr. Truesdale began as they were all eating now. "You're really Seto and Meisha's daughter?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yah,"

"Well you're nothing like your brothers or your father," Mrs. Truesdale said.

"You… know my brothers also?" She asked, completely forgetting that Haru and Hiro were friends with Zane.

"Mmm, yes, they and that Rhodes boy would come over quite often," She replied, looking at Zane with a non to happy expression.

"I told you, I never invited them," Zane said looking at his parents with an equally unhappy expression.

"But I suppose it doesn't matter," Mr. Truesdale said with a slight shrug. "They're all of high class family,"

"Yes, yes, quite true," Mrs. Truesdale agreed.

"You guys are so shallow," Kuronu just barely heard Syrus mutter as she was sitting in between Syrus and Zane.

"Now as for that friend of yours, Syrus," His mom began, looking even less unhappy now than she had when thinking about the Kaiba twins and Atticus.

"Dear, now isn't the time to discuss this," Mr. Truesdale whispered to his wife, yet was still clearly heard by everyone.

Kuronu looked over and Syrus and saw that he was just moving his fork around his plate with an upset expression his face. _That friend…? They must be referring to Jaden,_ She thought as she looked down at her own plate.

Dinner soon ended, then desert. After that they went to the parlor (the other room across from the living room that also looked like a living room only with more tables and chairs) and simply talked, Zane's parents asking questions about Kuronu's family and herself.

_Zane's parents are so nice, _Kuronu thought as she sat on a couch next to Zane as his parents asked her a series of questions. _So then why does this feel like the Spanish inquisition? _She asked herself as a sweat dropped rolled down the back of her head.

"It was so nice to meet you," Mrs. Truesdale said as they stood by the front door.

"Yes, we hope to see you again very soon," Mr. Kaiba agreed.

"Maybe in a wedding gown?" Mrs. Truesdale whispered to Zane with a smirk.

"Don't count on it," Zane replied as his eyes were narrow.

"Bye Syrus, bye Ayame," Kuronu said as she waved at them both. "We'll have to get together with everyone else soon, right Sy?" Syrus nodded.

"Yah,"

"Good bye," Ayame said as she then wrapped her arms around Kuronu's thighs, which was as high as she could reach. "Kuwonu one- chan," Kuronu blinked, and then a huge smile crossed her face.

"She called me 'onee-chan,'" She said as she excitedly looked at Zane. "She called me 'onee- chan!'" She exclaimed again as she hugged the small girl.

"Well, I'll be back in a little bit," Zane said as he grabbed Kuronu's hand and pulled her out the front door. Kuronu waved good bye before the door closed. The two walked over to Zane's blue convertible which the servants had parked in front of the house. He opened the passenger door for Kuronu, then shut once she was in and went to the driver's seat.

Kuronu was surprised to see that she didn't live far from him at all (she hadn't noticed on the car ride there.) The soon arrived at Kaiba manor and Zane parked in front of the house.

He then quickly got out and opened Kuronu's door once again. "I'll walk you to the door," He said as she got out.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that," She said. "It's just right there," She pointed at the door.

"Yes, but this way I get to be with you as long as possible," He replied. Kuronu slightly blushed as he ran his fingers through her hair. Kuronu wrapped her arm around Zane's and rested her head on his shoulder on the brief walk to the front door. Once there they both turned so they were now facing each other and held hands.

"Your parents were so nice," She said.

Zane shrugged. "I suppose," He then put both his hands on her cheeks and leaned down and kissed her. Suddenly the door burst open as light flooded the area.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress' note: End I'll end it there. Ecod! Who could it be? Well you'll just have to wait and find out, and in order to find out I'll need 3 reviews in order for there to be an update next Friday, unless I'm lazy and/or am busy with school and so don't have the chapter written even though I may have more than 3 reviews like the last chapter. 6 reviews for one chapter, I'm very happy and really want to thank everyone, so with out further a due… ECOD! (I love that word, and I am going to bring it back-just for people who don't know what it means, and a very old way of saying 'oh my' so the next time something shocking happens, say 'ecod' or 'egad' I think that's another word, but I kinda like ecod better because it reminds me of cod which is a fish and I like fish. So the next you say ecod, think me, or my expressions teacher Mrs. Flood, either will do. So remember, please review, need at least 3 to update, and no harsh flame. Stay pomegranatey.


	3. Surprise

Authoress' note: Hey, sorry I didn't update last week. Two things happened: 1. I was behind in school, 2. I was lazy.Anywho, thanks every one so much for reviewing, you guys rock my slipper socks off ))). Wow, it feels so weird only being on a third chapter after writing 52 chapters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Surprise

"_Your parents were so nice," She said._

_Zane shrugged. "I suppose," He then put both his hands on her cheeks and leaned down and kissed her. Suddenly the door burst open as light flooded the area. _

Startled, the two tightly hugged each other as they squinted, slightly blinded by the sudden light. Then a figured emerged, reveling themselves to be:

"Who…" Zane muttered.

"Grandma!?" Kuronu exclaimed.

"Grandma?" Zane inquired as he looked at his girlfriend. The elderly lady who did not look so elderly smirked. Her hair was still slightly brown as she was around five feet and three inches tall and was very slender. Hardly any wrinkles were in her face.

"G- Grandma…" Kuronu said again as she forced a smile. "What a… pleasant surprise… why are you here?" Her grandmother smiled and pinched Kuronu's cheeks.

"Can't I come see my favorite grandchildren," Then Meisha appeared behind her mother as she glanced back at her. "And my favorite daughter," Then Seto emerged from the living room and began up the stairs, an even more annoyed look on his face than usual. The woman's face suddenly turned callous. "And my LEAST favorite son in-law," She said, putting emphasis on the word 'least.'

"I'm your only son in-law, _mother," _Seto replied as he climbed up the steps, giving her cold look as he glanced back.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone of voice!" She yelled at him, only to be ignored. "Look at me when I speak to you, you !"

Zane could feel his mouth falling open as the elderly woman in front of him spewed out curses of all sorts at Mr. Kaiba. She then turned around and sighed, then looked back at the couple, who were still holding onto each other tightly, and smiled.

"Now, who's this young man?" She asked, eyeing Zane. Kuronu broke away and held her hands toward him.

"Er, Grandma, this is my boyfriend, Zane." Zane smiled and extended his hand.

"It's very nice to-" Suddenly they heard a loud 'swish' and pain shot through Zane's hand as something hit.

"Insolent boy," An elderly man with snow white hair said as he held out a cane. He was wearing a cream colored suite with a red tie.

"Dad!" Meisha exclaimed as she hustled over. "Don't hit Kuronu's boyfriend," She then looked at Zane who was rubbing his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yah, I'll be fine," Zane replied. He flinched as Kuronu took his hand in hers.

"Well," Meisha's mom said. "Now that everyone is home, we will now tell you why we have stopped by," She finished as she walked to the living room and sat down in a chair.

XXXXXX

Seto sat in the middle of the couch with his arms crossed as Meisha and Mokuba sat on either side of him. Next to the couch was a chair where Kuronu was sitting and leaning against the door frame next to her was Zane. On the other side of the couch near the fireplace was a wing chair where Haru sat while Hiro sat on the ottoman. In front of the couch was a glass coffee table and on the other side was a love seat where Meisha's parents sat.

"As you all know, Haru and Hiro's nineteenth birthday is arriving," Mrs. Blaze began.

"Yes!" The twins exclaimed as they both stood up.

"Sit down, I wasn't done," She snapped. "Now, next year Atsushi (Meisha's dad) and I will be traveling, and so will not be here to celebrate their twentieth,"

"Awwwwwwwww," The twins whined as they sat down.

"So we've decided to do something special this year instead." Mr. Blaze finished.

"Yes!" The twins exclaimed again.

"Great, this means I don't have to do anything this year," Seto began as he stood up. "Thank you very much,"

"Sit down." Mrs. Blaze snapped before Seto could leave. "We have decided to take you all on a two week trip to America," There was silence, and then Meisha raised her hand. Her mother rolled her eyes. "Yes, darling?"

"When you say 'everyone' do you mean…" The elderly couple sighed.

"Yes, Seto can come," They said in unison. Meisha's eyes became sparkly.

"You really mean it? You're letting Seto come?! Thank you!" Meisha exclaimed as she hugged her parents.

"Why does it feel like I'm a dog?" Seto muttered.

"Because that's all your worth," Mrs. Blaze said as she cast Seto an evil smirk. Seto's eyes narrowed as he glared at her.

"Soooooooo," Haru said as he stood up and stretched his arms. "Are we allowed to invite friends?"

Mr. and Mrs. Blaze looked at each other, then back at their two delinquent grandsons and sighed.

XXXXXXXX

"Jaden!" Kuronu exclaimed as she ran to the brown haired boy who just got out a limo that had been sent to pick him up.

"Kuronu!" He replied as he held out his arms and the two friends embraced. "This is going to be so cool!" He exclaimed as Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, and Chazz came over.

It was the day they leaved for America. Everyone was outside in front of the house packing up luggage. There were two limos, one for everyone, and one for their luggage.

"Thanks for inviting us, Kuronu," Syrus said.

Kuronu looked over at her brothers as they and Atticus put their arms around Zane. "Thank them, it's their birthday, and they're the ones who invited you all,"

"So Kuronu, I hear you got your drivers permit," Bastion commented. Kuronu's eyes turned sparkly. She then pulled out her wallet and from it a card and showed it to everyone.

"Sweet," Jaden commented as he looked at it.

"Lucky," Syrus pouted as he looked away. "My parents said I'm still too short to drive," Everyone laughed at this.

"I wanna see you drive," Jaden exclaimed. "Ask your dad if you can drive to the airport." Kuronu looked around and saw her dad talking to one of the limo drivers not far from them.

"Hey dad," She called as she ran over. Her father looked at her with his cold blue eyes. She then held up her permit with sparkly eyes. "Can I drive to the airport?" She inquired.

"No," Seto replied quickly as he turned away. Kuronu's eyes became wide and watery as her lip quivered.

"But…why?" Her father turned around a completely uncompassionate look.

"Because I like living," He replied simply. The wind blew as Kuronu stood there, her eyes empty. Behind her every one snickered.

"Uh, mom," She began as her mother passed. Kuronu's eyes became wide and watery again. "Am I a bad driver?"

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh," Meisha began as she tried to think of how to reply. "It's not that you're a bad driver,"

"Than what is it?" Kuronu asked.

"You're just…inexperienced." She finished as she stuck up her index finger and smiled. "You've only had your permit for a few weeks, all you need in practice," Meisha continued as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Ok," Kuronu replied as she hung her head and walked back to her friends.

"Remind me never to get in a car when you're driving," Chazz commented.

Alexis elbowed the black haired boy in the ribs, and then smiled sympathetically at Kuronu. "You're moms right; all you need is practice,"

Kuronu looked over as two men closed all the doors to the limo carrying the luggage. "Alright every one," Hiro exclaimed as he punched the air with his right fist and put his left hand on his hip.

"It's time to go?" Kuronu asked as she had sparkly eyes. Hiro nodded. "I've always wanted to go to America," she said as both her hands were on her cheeks.

"You've never gone before?" Alexis asked. Kuronu shook her head.

"Dad never let us go on business trips with him, mom, or uncle Mokuba,"

"Tyrant," Haru muttered as he walked by them.

"Ok, is every one here?" Mokuba asked as he began counting everyone. "13… 14…" He then pointed to himself. "And 15, that's everyone." He said as he looked at Seto, who sighed.

"Fine, let's get these two weeks worth of torture over with," He grumbled as he walked to the limo as the one carrying the luggage drove down the long driveway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress' note: Oh my gosh, this must be the shortest chapter I've ever written! Ok, I'll stop it there because I didn't know how else to end it, besides it was just kinda a prep chapter for the next several chapters. Ok, one thing. When I first started writing, I did not know the Japanese school system, so even though they live in Japan, they're going by the American school system where it starts in September or early late August and ends late May or early June, so right now they're in July and on summer vacation.

Ok, now I have a question: Is both the 2nd and 3rd season their second year, or is both the 3rd and 4th season their third year? I'm not quite sure of that; the third season confused me so much. Ok, so if someone could just clear that up for me, I'll be able to start really planning what happens in the story. So please review, no harsh flames. Oh yah, next week there will most likely be no update because I'm going to my grandparents for Thanksgiving, BUT if I can get internet connection, I might be able to update, we'll see.


	4. Kaibaland

Chapter 4: Kaiba land

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaah," Kuronu said as she watched all the thousands of people walk past. She then looked up as there were many giant structures with slides as water ran down them. In front of her was a wave pool. Like the beach, it started out very shallow, and then got deeper as you went back.

"This is going to be the greatest summer of my life," Jaden commented as he came next to her. "Two days at Kaibaland, one in the water park, the other with the actual rides."

"This is going to be so great!" Kuronu squealed as she slightly jumped up and down. They all went over to the tents by the wave pool which Seto had reserved for them. Kuronu pulled off her t- shirt as she had her swim suite on underneath.

It was a two piece, the top had dark red, white, and a slightly lighter red stripes while the shorts were navy.

"Don't forget your sun tan lotion," Meisha called as Kuronu, Jaden, and Syrus ran towards the wave pool.

"Already put it on," Kuronu called back.

"Aren't you going to swim, Lex?" Chazz asked the blonde girl. His eyes then turned into hearts as he saw that Alexis was wearing a light blue bikini.

"Not right now," She said as she laid her towel out on one of the chaise longue. She then put on a pair of sun glasses and lay down on her stomach.

"Come on Chazz!" Syrus called as he, Jaden, Bastion, and Kuronu were standing a little ways into the wave pool.

"That's ok, I'll stay here," He replied, lying down on chaise longue next to Alexis.

XXXXXXXX

"Pleh!" Kuronu exclaimed as a wave splashed into her face. "Stupid wav- pleh!"

"Just be glad it's not salt water," Jaden said as he came next to her."

"I really don't like swimming much, especially in the ocean,"

"But we're not in the ocean," Bastion informed her. Just then a huge wave came up, pushing everyone under the water.

"Huwah!" Kuronu cried as she resurfaced, holding onto Zane tightly who smiled sympathetically at her.

"Yah, I don't like this either," Syrus said as he was holding onto the other side of his elder brother. "Remind me why I came in here,"

"Maybe we should go do something else," He suggested.

XXXXXXX

"When I said something else I didn't mean this!" Zane exclaimed as he blocked his face from a water blast. There was a large area of water guns. Kuronu giggled as she continued to shoot at Zane.

"Ha ha, take that Syrus!" Jaden called as he aimed for Syrus who was across from him. A blast of water shot out From Jaden's gun, but Syrus ducked.

"Is that the best you've got?"

"Not even," Jaden replied, when a blast of water shot him in the back of the head. "What the," He turned around and saw Alexis there.

Jaden smirked and fired a shot at Alexis, when Chazz jumped in front of her. "How dare you try to hit Alexis!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, it's just water," Alexis told him as a sweat drop appeared on her head.

XXXXXXXX

"Are we sure about this?" Kuronu asked as she looked down.

"Well, it's too late to go back now," Zane told her.

"But I'm scared," Kuronu said as her eyes became wide.

"Hey, I think I see your mom,"

"Where?"

"All the way down there," Zane told her. Kuronu squinted her eyes as she saw many tiny colorful dots.

"Oh yah,"

"Wow, I can't believe Kuronu's actually going on that thing," Mokuba said as he looked up at a 70 ft high structure with 5 tubes, each a different color, ran down it, twisting and turning on the way. The ends of the tubes were shaped like dragon heads, and a few feet below them was a pool of water.

"I know," Meisha agreed as she had a camera. "Kuronu's such a cry baby," She said as she and Mokuba smiled at each other.

"Yah, I just feel bad that Haru, Hiro, and Atticus dragged Zane along so Kuronu would go with them." Mokuba commented as he smiled sympathetically.

"You guys ready?" Haru asked as he looked over at Zane and Kuronu.

"No," Kuronu replied as she was very close to crying.

"I hate you guys," Zane told them.

"Yosh!" Atticus exclaimed as he punched his fist into the air. The three then pushed off the bar above their heads and slid down their appropriate tubes as water was running down them.

"Let's get this over with," Zane sighed.

"Wait," Kuronu cried as Zane slid down his tube.

"Hey girl, you can't sit there forever." The man in charge of the ride said. "Either go, or walk back down the stairs." Kuronu recalled the long steps and how they waited in a line for an hour.

"Here I go," She muttered as she closed her eyes. She then pushed off the bar and she slid down.

"That was fun!" Hiro exclaimed as he, his brother, Atticus, and Zane climbed the steps out of the pool.

"That was rather fun," Zane admitted.

"Let's do it again!" Atticus suggested. They all looked back and saw that a line was formed clear past the entrance.

"Ah, no," Zane replied.

"Where's Kuronu?" Jaden asked.

"There she is!" Haru said as he pointed to the far left tube. They saw a little red dot slide down the tube, then disappeared where it became closed, yet could still here her screaming.

She then flew from the mouth of the dragon and landed in the pool. Kuronu slowly climbed out of the pool, her eyes wide.

"Are you ok?" Syrus asked as they all looked at her.

Kuronu slowly looked up at her brothers, and then punched them both in the stomach. "How dare you make me go on such a horrifying ride! If you ever make me go on something like that again," She waved her fist in front of them as they both clutched their stomachs. "I kill you," She hissed.

**Several hours later**

"Well that was fun," Syrus said as he was in long shorts red collared shirt with white stripes.

"Now we get to do the really fun rides!" Jaden exclaimed. He was wearing black pants and a black short sleeved shirt with a red sleeveless vest with a hood was over it. It had been decided that they'd spend the morning in the water park, and then go to the normal park. Next to him, Kuronu was wearing denim Capri's and a long dark red tank. Beside her Zane was jeans a navy short sleeved fitted broken twill shirt.

"I want to go on the magical hats," Alexis said as she was wearing short denim shorts and a light blue sleeves top with a white collar. She then grabbed Jaden's arm as he was facing in the opposite direction as she was.

"Hold it!" Meisha exclaimed as the two stopped running. "Smile," She said as she held up a camera. Alexis looked back and smiled as Jaden also smiled. Meisha lowered the camera and Alexis dragged Jaden off into the park.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiit!!!" Haru called. Alexis stopped running again and looked back, slightly annoyed. Haru motioned for them to come back as they did so. "Since this is out birthday trip, everyone has to go a ride we want,"

Hiro nodded in agreement. "That includes you, father,"

"Say what?" Seto asked as his arms were crossed.

"Now Honey, it is their two week long birthday party,"

"Yes, Seto, try to have a heart," Mrs. Blaze said as she suddenly appeared in front of them.

"And where in hell have you been?" Seto asked coldly.

"Did you really think we'd waste our time in a water park?" Mr. Blaze asked.

"You certainly waste my time enough," His in-laws glared at him, he then looked over and saw Haru and Hiro staring at him with puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

XXXXXXXXX

"Why are we doing this?" Kuronu asked as they were slowly moving up.

"Because of your brothers," Zane replied. He looked back as Haru, Hiro, and Atticus were sitting two rows behind them with their hands in the air. Zane sighed as he looked back up.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Bastion said as he was next to Zane.

"I can't believe they're doing this," Mrs. Blaze said as she was looking up at the 170 ft high roller coaster.

"I'm scared Jaden." Syrus said as he, Jaden, and Alexis were sitting behind Kuronu, Zane, and Bastion who were in the very front.

"It'll be ok, Syrus," Alexis said as she reached over and patted his hand, looking very scared. Behind them were the twins and Atticus, then Seto, Meisha, and Mokuba, and then Chazz who was squashed between two old people.

"We're going to die," Kuronu commented as her eyes were wide and she tightly held onto the bar in front of her.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Zane told her. Then their cart reached the top and slightly hovered over the incredible drop. The three looked down and cringed as they started to feel sick.

"Why did it stop right at the top?" Bastion asked.

"To build suspense," Zane replied. The car stood there for a moment, just barely hanging over the top. It then slowly began to move. "Here we go," Zane said as he leaned back and tightly held Kuronu's hand. The train of carts sped down the 170 ft drop. On one side of Zane, Kuronu was screaming like he had never heard her scream before, and on the other side of him Bastioned screamed.

Behind him he could clearly hear Alexis and Syrus loud screams, and behind him, was the twins and Atticus. Zane's eyebrow twitched as he became angry, using all his energy to keep from screaming when Haru, Hiro, and Atticus were two rows behind him, laughing, clearly enjoying the ride.

"That was so great!" Haru sang as he and his twin and Atticus skipped out the exit. Everyone else slowly walked out, holding their stomachs and groaning.

"I'm gonna be sick," Jaden said, and then ran over to a trash can.

"Me too," Syrus said quickly as he joined his friend. Everyone collapsed onto a bench.

"Never… again…" Seto muttered as he leaned his head back.

"But dad," Hiro began. "You guys all still have to go on three more rides with us."

"Say what?" Everyone said in unison as they looked at the three.

"See, we know that you're all going to go off on your own baby rides,"

"The Kuriboh cups is not a baby ride," Kuronu said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"The…Kuriboh cups?" Chazz asked as he raised an eyebrow as he stood by the exit.

"Yes," Haru began, and then looked at Chazzz. "What, did you throw up on yourself?" He inquired as he looked at the giant goopy stain on Chazz's lap. Then the elderly couple that had been setting next to him walked past him.

"I think I'm going to be sick again," The lady said as she looked at Chazz.

"Then go to the trash can!" He yelled at her as he quickly walked away.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwww," Everyone said as they cringed.

"I'm gonna put my swim trunks on," Chazz said as he walked to the bathrooms.

"Anyways," Hiro began. His and Haru's eyes began sparkly as their faces were close to their dads. "Plllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeee," The both said. Seto looked next to him where Meisha was, who had a look that said 'have a heart, you heartless man.'

"What three rides?" He asked. The two stepped back and smirked, it was then that everyone noticed the three ginormous rides behind them. "Oh no," Seto muttered.

Behind them in the distance to their right (or everyone else's case their left) was a giant blue tower with Obelisks top half of his body at the top. Directly behind them they could see the tip of a structure and the head of Ra come up over buildings, then it disappeared as it swung down and they could then see its tail. Then, to their left (or their right to everyone else) was a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhe red roller coaster.

"Obelisk the Tormenter," Hiro said as he came up to Kuronu. "Is a 200-foot tower featuring two gravity-defying rides. One tower suddenly blasts riders straight up 15 stories in the air before dropping them back to earth, while another tower slowly lifts riders to a staggering 170 feet, then thrusts them downward at faster-than-free-fall speeds." Kuronu held onto Zane's arms as Hiro smirked evilly.

"Then there's the Winged Dragon of Ra," Atticus began with a huge smile. "The Winged Dragon of Ra tips back and forth, almost reaching a full 90 degrees."

"And last, but not least: Slifer the Sky Dragon!!" Haru exclaimed. "Basically it's only the world's most terrifying roller coaster with several series or loops and corkscrews, not mention you're upside down half the ride."

Everyone sat there, totally speechless. "Ok, let's go," Hiro said as the three walked towards Obelisk." Meisha glared at Seto.

"You just HAD to make the three most terrifying rides in the world, didn't you?" And with that she walked away.

"Oh, and of course it's my entire fault," Seto grumbled. Everyone else slowly got up, looking none to happy. Chazz caught up to them at Obelisk, although he truly wished he had decided to hide in the bathroom when Atticus came to get him. After much arguing on Seto and the twins part, they finally decided they'd only go on one side, and so went on the one that went up really slowly, then brought them down and faster than free fall speeds.

Kuronu gulped as she looked down. "What happens if our harnesses aren't secure?" She asked.

"Don't think about that," Zane told her as he was sitting next to her. "But basically you'd fall down to your death." Finally they reached top. It dropped. Everyone screamed as they went hurtling down towards the earth, at truly faster than free fall speeds.

"One down, two to go," Haru said as the twins and Atticus began walking to Ra, completely unfazed by the ride. Behind them everyone else slowly walked, their hair sticking up in odd places.

"Well, I don't think it could get much worse than that," Mokuba said as he looked at his brother who only glared at him.

"I hate you Seto!" Meisha screamed as they were practically facing strait up. The golden dragon then swung down so that people were practically looking straight down.

"I hate myself too," Seto yelled back.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The twins plus Atticus exclaimed as they were in the front, their arms straight up as the red dragon hadn't even moved yet.

"I'm so glad we didn't sit in the front this time," Kuronu said as she and Zane were several rows back.

Chazz sat several rows behind them. On his right was some idiot dare-devil guy who wouldn't shut up about all the amazing things he had done. He said he was a guy who never threw up when on roller coasters, so he was aloud to sit next to the Chazz. The seat on his other side was empty; hopefully it'd stay that way.

Then an elderly woman came up by him. "This seat is taken," Chazz said quickly. The woman walked away. Seconds later, a young woman with long, blonde hair and a slender body came up to him.

"Can I sit here?" She asked. Chazz' eyes turned into hearts.

"Of course," He replied. Then the dragon began to move, slowly rolling up the hill.

"This is truly terrifying," Jaden commented as the dragon was now going straight up into the air. The front then rolled over the edge. Haru, Hiro, and Atticus smiled as they looked down, then the were hurtling toward the ground, but right at the last second it moved up, then went into a series of corkscrews, then went into a loop-de-loop where they were upside down.

**SEVERAL MINUETS LATER**

"I feel really sick," Mokuba said as he collapsed onto a bench. "Four thrilling rides right in a row is waaaaaaay to much.

"Ditto," Seto agreed as he sat next to his brother.

"Well, that was fun," Haru said as he, Hiro, and Atticus were totally unfazed by the ride. They then turned around, only to see everyone glaring at them.

"You guys are crazy," Bastion told them.

"Yes, look at you poor uncle," Meisha began as she pointed to Mokuba. "He's passed out!" Mokuba was lying down on another bench.

"You're all just wimps," Haru said.

"Yah, Chazz doesn't look traumatized," Atticus pointed out. Everyone looked over, and sure enough, Chazz was standing, though he looked rather disgusted.

"Chazz, why aren't feeling horribly sick and traumatized like the rest of us?" Jaden asked.

"Because I'm too busy feeling horribly sick and traumatized by the fact that I have another person puke on my shirt." Then the girl that had been sitting next to him ran past him and over to the trashcan. Seconds later the lady who had wanted to sit next to him came out.

"I'm sure glad I didn't get sick," She said to a friend.

"Now that's irony," Bastion commented.

"I need to go buy a new shirt." Chazz said as he walked to a gift shop.

"We'll be here…for a long, long time," Syrus called to him.

"We're gonna go on more rides then," Hiro said.

"Bye Lex," Atticus said as he waved goodbye to his younger sister. Alexis put her hand in the air in an attempt to wave, but it only fell down onto Jaden's head. Several minuets later, as everyone was beginning to feel less sick, Chazz returned. Alexis raised an eye brow as she looked at Chazz's new baby blue t-shirt and read the words on it.

"I heart Kaiba land?" She read.

"Shut up," Chazz hissed.

Meisha looked over at Seto with an inquiring look. "It wasn't my idea," Seto said before she could ask.

"I wanna go on more rides now," Kuronu announced as she stood up.

"Fine, but no spinning rides," Syrus said as he slowly stood up.

XXXXXXX

"I said no spinning rides!" Syrus exclaimed as they were all crammed together in one of the kuriboh cups.

XXXXXXX

"This isn't so bad," Syrus said as they were now on the 'Magicians Flight,' a ride that went around in a ferris wheel like motion. The ride was shaped like a magic carpet with Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl in the front. In the back were Magicians Valkyria and Sorcerer of Dark Magic. The ride rose up several stories, everyone could see the whole park. Then suddenly it dropped counter clockwise. "Never mind!" Syrus screamed.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Kuronu and Jaden exclaimed as they had their hands in the air.

XXXXXXXXX

"Too…much…spinning…" Syrus muttered, half passed out as they were now on the lean-a- twirl. The Cars on the Lean-a-twirl pivot individually about an axle while the ride platform revolves up and down in a counterclockwise direction. On the cars were pictures of various duel monsters.

XXXXXXX

Syrus sighed as he was sitting alone on a bench. He looked up at the ride in front of him, the 'Harpie's swing.' Everyone else had gone on it, though he didn't regret not going on at all as he watched the elevated hanging swings rotate in a circular motion.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm exhausted," Alexis sighed as she collapsed onto a bench in between Jaden and Chazz. Kuronu yawned as she rested her head on Zane's shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"I think we went on every ride in the park," Bastion said as he looked over the map. Kuronu suddenly sat up.

"Except one," She then grabbed Zane's hand and ran off.

"Wait up," Alexis called as she grabbed Jaden's arm and quickly followed.

"What happened to being exhausted?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Wait for me!" Syrus exclaimed as he ran after them.

"I'm staying here," Chazz muttered as he legs ached.

"Ditto," Bastion agreed.

Kuronu looked up at the huge ferris wheel looming above them as they stood in the long line.

"We need to hurry, we said we'd all meet up eleven thirty and it's already eleven o'clock." Alexis announced as she looked at her wrist watch.

"I can't believe Kaibaland is open so late," Jaden commented. Finally it was their turn. Kuronu and Zane went into one of the gondolas. The door closed and then moved up. Next Alexis pulled Jaden into one. Syrus looked up as their gondola went up as well. He sighed as he went into his own. The door was about to close, when a girl came up.

"Wait, can I go in?" She asked. The guy operating the ride shrugged. She then looked at Syrus. "Um, do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked.

"Sure," Syrus replied. The girl climbed in and sat next to him. The door then closed as the gondola soared high into the air. Syrus looked over at the girl sitting across from him. She had red hair and green eyes as she was wearing khaki caprice and a brown shirt with golden designs on it.

"Are you sure it's ok with me sitting with you?"

"Oh no, it's really fine," Syrus replied. The girl then looked out the window.

"It's such a drag. I thought I was coming here with only my friend and her family, but when I got to her house I discovered her boy friend was coming. He's nice and all, but all day she's been running around with him and has barely even acknowledged that I'm here," She sighed. "Maybe I'm just a little jealous," She then looked back at Syrus. "Oh I'm sorry, must be weird for you to go on a ferris wheel with a total stranger who just starts talking about weird things to them,"

"Don't worry about; I know exactly what you're talking about."

XXXXXXX

"It all looks so beautiful from up here," Kuronu said as she gazed out the window.

"Yah," Zane replied in a dazed tone. Kuronu looked over and blushed as she saw that he wasn't looking out the window, but at her. He then leaned forward and put his hand on her cheek. Kuronu tilted her head slightly to the side as Zane pressed his lips against hers.

A moment later they came apart and gazed into each others eyes, then Kuronu put both her hand on his shoulders and kissed him back.

XXXXXXX

"Wow, look at all the lights," Alexis said as she looked out the window. "Don't you think it looks so beautiful up here, Jaden?"

"Um, yah," Jaden replied. Alexis looked over and saw that he was looking down, twiddling his thumbs. Alexis sighed.

"So did you have fun today?"

"Um, yah," Jaden said, still looking down. Alexis was beginning to become frustrated.

"Well, I hade a great time. Are you excited about where we're going next?"

"Um, yah," Alexis frowned.

"Jaden, are you even listening to me?"

"Um, yah," He replied. Alexis' forehead slightly wrinkled as her frown deepened. She then slightly smirked.

"Jaden, are you gay?" Alexis slightly leaned forward, anticipating his answer.

"Um, yah," He replied as usual. Alexis had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. "Wait, no!" Jaden suddenly exclaimed as he looked up with the deer-in-headlights look. Alexis couldn't contain it anymore. Jaden frowned as she burst out laughing uncontrollably. For moment he thought she'd fall on the floor.

"Oh," Alexis gasped as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I wish I had a video recorder. That was priceless." She looked up to see Jaden slightly glaring at her. "I'm sorry, you just weren't responding to anything." Alexis blinked as for a split second she could've sworn that Jaden blushed, but maybe it was just the lighting.

"Sorry, I was thinking about stuff?"

"What kind of stuff?" Alexis asked as she slightly leaned forward.

"Uh, nothing really, just, er, wondering where we're going after this."

Alexis leaned back and looked out the window. "Oh," She replied. Jaden thought she sounded slightly disappointed, but couldn't really tell. Several silent, awkward moments passed. Alexis finally decided to break the silence. "Don't you think this is kind of romantic?"

"Huh!?" Alexis blinked; she hadn't been expecting such a strong reaction from Jaden. His eyes were so wide she thought they'd pop out of his head, and his face was a bright red. "W- what do you mean by that?" He inquired.

"Um," _What did I mean by that? I just blurted it out before thinking. _"I mean for couples," She said with an awkward smile. "Like Kuronu and Zane, this must be so romantic for them."

"Oh, for couples," Jaden repeated with a relieved chuckled. "Not us,"

"Oh no," Alexis said quickly, "Sorry, I should have said that more clearly. They both laughed awkwardly as their gondola finally stopped at the bottom.

They stepped out and joined Kuronu and Zane who were standing a little ways away from the exit facing each other as they talked.

"You guys have a fun ride?" Alexis asked with a wink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zane inquired as he slightly flushed.

"Yah, it was great," Kuronu replied with a yawn. Kuronu then fell forward into Zane as her eyes were closed. Zane wrapped his arms around her as he smiled down at her.

"Ah," Alexis said as she smiled. Zane glared at her.

"Hey, where's Sy?" Jaden asked. They all looked around, except Kuronu who had pretty much fallen asleep.

"There he is," Alexis said as she pointed.

"With a girl," Zane said in a weird tone as he smirked. Syrus and the red hair girl were both laughing as they left the ride.

"Zane, you wouldn't tease him about such a thing?" Alexis asked with an equally evil smirk on her face.

"Of course not, that'd be cruel," He replied. Alexis snickered.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Syrus," The girl said as she turned and waved.

"Yah, bye Adine," Syrus replied as he waved. He then turned to look at his friends, her were all smiling weirdly. "What?"

"Who was she?" Jaden asked.

"Huh, oh she sat with on the ferris wheel. Her name's Adine, she's really nice."

"So you get her phone number?" Zane asked which surprised everyone.

"I don't like Wal-Mart," Kuronu suddenly mumbled. Everyone looked at her oddly.

"Anyways," Syrus began as he slowly looked away. "I can't believe I forgot her phone number!" He exclaimed as he fell to his knees, causing pedestrians to look at him. "And she was kind of cute,"

"There's plenty of fish in the sea," Jaden said as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Come on, we'd better go to the meeting spot."

XXXXXXXX

Kuronu moaned as her eyes fluttered open. Through her eyelashes she could see buildings and people passing, yet she wasn't walking. Half of her view was blocked by what seemed to greenish blue hair.

Zane looked back over his shoulder as her heard Kuronu moan. "So you woke up?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Z- Zane," Kuronu said as she sat up, quite awake now. She looked around, Syrus, Jaden, and Alexis were all looking at her, though seemed very short. She then realized that she was on his back. Kuronu half closed her eyes as her head felt heavy and things began to go black. She suddenly realized that she was begging to fallback. She quickly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Zane.

"Are you ok?" Zane asked as he stopped walking.

"Ha, yah," Kuronu replied as she laughed embarrassedly. "I sat up to quickly, that's all." She smiled and closed her eyes as exhaustion came over once more.

"There they are," Alexis said as she pointed ahead. Haru, Hiro, and Atticus seemed wide awake. Standing next to them was Mr. and Mrs. Blaze. Mokuba was stretched out on another bench a little ways away from the group while Chazz and Bastion looked like zombies as they sat on another bench.

"Well finally," Haru said as they rejoined the group.

"What is this?" Mrs. Blaze suddenly exclaimed.

"What's what?" Syrus asked.

"This," Mrs. Blaze began as she pointed at Zane and Kuronu. "this act of immorality!" Everyone blinked.

"Act of immorality?" Zane muttered as Kuronu's grandparents fiercely glared at him.

"Ah, Zane's giving Kuronu a piggy-back ride, how cute." Atticus commented.

"Seto, aren't you going to punish this?" She looked down at the bench behind her where Meisha and Seto slept. Meisha had her head on Seto's shoulder as Seto had his head on top of her's and his arm was around her. "Seto Kaiba!!" Mrs. Blaze exclaimed.

Seto jolted upright. "Hm, what?" He muttered as he was still half asleep. Meisha slowly sat up with her eyes still closed.

"Is it morning yet?" She asked.

"No darling," The elderly woman said nicely. "And Meisha, don't sleep with dogs,"

Seto glared at her. "Perhaps this is retribution for calling Joey a dog for all these years," Meisha whispered with a slight smirk.

"What'd you want, woman," Seto asked groggily. The woman flared her nostrils, but decided to ignore Seto's rudeness. She then pointed to Zane. Seto blinked. "I really don't care, the parks closing and I want to go home."

"We're not going home," Mrs. Blaze said. "We're going to the airport." Seto froze. He then continued his slow walk down the path. Everyone quickly followed suit.

XXXXXXX

_They don't know how lucky they are,_ the limousine driver thought as he looked in the mirror, where he could she Zane and Kuronu curled up next to each other.

Next to Kuronu were Mokuba, then Seto, and Meisha. Next to Zane was Alexis as she had her head on Jaden's shoulder. Still asleep, Jaden stretched his arm out, which landed on Alexis' shoulder.

Opposite them were Mr. and Mrs. Blaze, who were still awake. Next to them were Chazz and Bastion and Atticus. Sprawled on the limo floor were Haru and Hiro.

_Maybe I should get a coffee from McDonalds, _the driver thought as he drove down the highway to the airport.

Authoress' note: Poor limo driver has to drive all night. So yah, sorry I didn't update last week, but it was black Friday and I was at my grandparents. I was going to split this into two chapters and have it that one day they're at the water park and the next day the normal one, but I couldn't think of enough for the water park. Basically they just went on all those really big water slides with the freakishly long lines so it takes 30 minuets just to on one ride. All the rides were based off of my favorite rides at other amusement parks like Dorney and Knoebels.

Alright, please review, no harsh flames, and I will not update until I have at least 4 reviews.


	5. The Beach

Chapter 5: The Beach.

"This is where we're staying?" Seto asked, not trying to disguise his displeasure at all. He was looking at a white twin house with blue shutters, the other side identical.

"It was a nice twin house with lovely furniture, a kitchen, and bedrooms," Mrs. Blaze began; she then turned around and pointed to a crappy looking motel. "Or there," Seto looked at the motel, then back at the house.

"It's lovely!" Meisha exclaimed. "And it's so close to the beach," She pointed out as she looked at the boardwalk which was only several yards away. "The beach is such a romantic place," She began with a sigh. "I can just see Zane and Kuronu on a romantic walk on the beach,"

"Mom," Kuronu hissed as she blushed.

"In front of the setting sun, holding hands," Meisha continued, ignoring her daughter completely.

"Mooom," Kuronu moaned.

"And then they turn to each other,"

"Moooooooom!" Kuronu whined as her face got redder and redder.

"And share a romantic kiss!" Meisha exclaimed.

"Moooooooooooooooooooommmmm!!!" Kuronu exclaimed as her face was a deep red.

"Huh, did you say something sweetie?" Meisha asked as she looked at her daughter.

"You're embarrassing me," Kuronu hissed as her friends snickered and Haru, Hiro, and Atticus nudged Zane as they also snickered.

"Let's just go inside," Seto said as he walked up the steps to the front porch on the left side of the house.

Seto opened the door and walked in. Before him was spacious living room and dinning room. Ahead of him was a doorway that led to the kitchen and to his left was a stair case.

"So this is what a civilian house looks like," Hiro commented as he looked around.

"I never thought that civilian houses could be this, um, what's the word that I want?"

"Spacious?" Atticus suggested.

"Oh, I like that, yes, I never knew civilian houses could be this spacious."

"What do you mean by 'civilian'?" Jaden murmured to himself.

"Ok everyone," Mrs. Blaze began. "You may each pick out your bedrooms," Everyone ran towards the stairs at once. "BUT!" She continued causing everyone stopped. "There's only five bedrooms,"

"But there are fifteen people!" Kuronu exclaimed.

"Five bedrooms," Jaden muttered as he looked up the stairs. "This place is huge,"

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked as she raised an eyebrow. "This is one of the smallest houses I've ever seen," The Kaiba siblings, Chazz, Atticus, Zane and Syrus all nodded in agreement. Bastion and Jaden looked at each other.

"Well sorry I'm not rich like the rest of you," He retorted.

"But still, there's a lot of people and only a few bedrooms," Mokuba said.

"Well obviously we're going to have to share rooms," Mr. Blaze explained.

The twins looked at each other. "Share…a room?" Hiro asked.

"You mean like more than one person sleeping in the same room?" Haru inquired.

"That's typically what one means when they say 'share a room,'" Bastion said as he rolled his eyes.

"I think three people to a room will work," Mrs. Blaze said.

"Hold it," Alexis exclaimed. "If there's three people to a room, does that mean Kuronu and I are going to have to share a room with a guy?"

"Huh?!" Kuronu exclaimed.

"Well then obviously that guy will be Zane so he can sleep with his girlfriend," Haru commented.

"HUH!!!!???" Kuronu totally spazzed out at this as her face became bright red. "But, I mean, that's," She stuttered as her face continued to more and more red. "it's not," She then fainted. Everyone looked down at Kuronu, and then glared at Haru.

"I was kidding," He explained as he slightly scooted away.

Zane slapped his forehead as he was also blushing. "Idiot," He muttered. In the end it was decided that Alexis and Kuronu would share a room, Jaden and Syrus in another room, Chazz and Bastion, Haru Hiro and Mokuba, Zane and Atticus, and…

"I'm not sharing a room with my in-laws!" Seto exclaimed to his wife as they stood in the kitchen.

"But Seto, there's no other-" Meisha began.

"No way, I had to sleep in the same room as my father in-law on out honey moon, and I'm not doing it again on my vacation!"

"You slept in the same room with grand pa on your honey moon?" Hiro inquired as he stood in the door way, a disgusted look on his face. Seto and Meisha looked at him for a moment.

"Get out," Seto said. Hiro quickly left, forever mentally scared.

"Seto, there's no other way," Seto crossed his arms as he pouted.

"If only we had left the twins at home,"

"But they're the whole reason we're on this vacation," Meisha reminded him. Seto rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXX

"Wow," Kuronu said as she and Alexis entered their room. It was a large room sea shell wall paper and white carpet with two queen sized beds. Across from the door was a bay window and window seat that gave them a perfect view of the ocean and board walk.

Kuronu's eyes sparkled as she looked at the ocean. She then turned around and ran down the steps and into the kitchen. "Mom," She exclaimed. "Can we go to the beach?" Seto groaned as his youngest daughter gave him the sad puppy dog look.

XXXXXXX

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Kuronu exclaimed, her eyes became sparkly as she gazed at the waves that crashed onto the beach.

"Why are there so many people here?" Haru asked and he looked down the beach.

"Well, it is the middle of the summer," Bastion began to explain. "July is one of the most popular vacation times.

"Yah, but when we go to the beach there's never anyone else there." Hiro said.

"Yah, same with us," Atticus agreed. The Truesdale brothers also nodded.

"But that's because we have private beaches." Zane pointed out.

"You all have private beaches?!" Jaden exclaimed as he looked at Kuronu, Syrus, Alexis, and Chazz.

"Um, yah," Alexis replied as she scratched the back of her head.

"Enough of this!" Kuronu suddenly exclaimed. She then pointed out to the beach. "Yosh!" She kicked off her sandals and got them in her hands as she jumped down the steps and landed on the sand. "Hooooooooot!!!!!" She exclaimed as she danced around.

"What's she doing? Chazz asked as they all watched her jump around.

"I think the sand's hot," Mokuba replied. Jaden then kicked off his sandals and landed on the sand beside Kuronu and also started jumping.

"Hothothothothothot," They both exclaimed, they then ran off to find a vacant spot.

"Wait up guys!" Syrus exclaimed as he ran after them, only he was smart enough to keep his shoes off.

After running a ways down the beach Kuronu finally stopped and buried her feet beneath the sand and sighed. She then turned back and waved. "Hurry up guys!" Haru and Hiro spread out the large blanket as every took off all of their things so the blanket wouldn't blow away.

Kuronu moved her bangs out of her eyes and pressed them against the side of her head as she gazed out at the ocean. She was wearing a navy one piece swim suite with a short white swim skirt.

"Yay!" Haru Hiro and Atticus exclaimed as they all ran out into the water.

"Aren't you going to swim?" Zane asked his girlfriend as he came behind her.

"Um," She then turned around; immediately her face turned bright red as Zane was wearing navy swim trunks and his chest was bare. Kuronu slowly turned as her heart pounded.

"Jeez Kuronu, it's not like you've never seen him without a shirt on before." Alexis muttered to her. Kuronu sighed; she then looked out into the ocean with a determined look.

"I should be OK as long as I don't fall down," She said.

"Huh," Jaden asked as he looked at her.

"Don't worry about it," Seto began as he pulled off his shirt. "She's just talking to herself."

"Kuronu talks to herself?" Mrs. Blaze inquired as she glared at her son-in-law.

"Yah, she does it all the time," Meisha replied.

"And why haven't you taken her to a doctor?"

"We figured it was just a habit she picked up from Seto, and as you can see he's perfectly sane." Meisha explained as she put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Why does she do that?" Bastion asked as he watched Kuronu hop over the waves.

"Oh that?" Haru asked as he, his brother, and Atticus were suddenly next to them.

"How did you," Bastion began as he pointed to the ocean, then back at the three.

"The wave jumping thing was just something that mom and dad would do with her after her traumatic ocean incident when she was five." Hiro explained.

"Traumatic ocean incident?" Alexis repeated.

"Let me guess," Zane began as he folded his arms. "You guys are the cause of that, aren't you?" The twins looked at each other and smirked.

_FLASH BACK_

_Kuronu hummed as she happily built a sand castle when her brothers came over._

"_Hey Kuronu, come here," Haru said._

"_We want to show you something awesome!" _

"_Ok," Kuronu said, and then stood up, not yet aware of how evil her brothers were. The twins led her into the water so that when the waves crashed onto the shore it went to her ankles._

"_Ok, sit down here," Haru instructed. Kuronu did as she was told._

"_Now what?" She asked._

"_You just sit there and wait for the fun." Hiro told her. The twins then ran off, snickering. _

_Kuronu looked ahead of her and saw a huge wave coming towards. "Um, guys, there's a wave coming,"_

"_Just sit there!" Haru called from the blanket. Before Kuronu new it the wave hit her and she went flying back a few feet. _

_She forced her self to laugh as she began to get up. "Ok, that was fun," The water then receded, pulling her back. "H- Haru, Hiro! Help!" She screamed. Then another waved came and pushed her forward, and once again the water receded and she was pulled back._

_The twins then began to laugh hysterically. _

_Mallory lowered the book that she was reading and glared at her younger brothers. "Idiots," She muttered as she rolled her eyes._

"_Seto, look!" Meisha exclaimed as she and Seto were returning from their walk along the beach. She was pointing to Kuronu was crying uncontrollably, being pulled forward, and then pushed back. "It's so cute," She sighed._

"_Yah, adorable," Seto said._

"_Did you bring the video camera?" Seto looked at her like she was crazy._

"_Why would I bring the video camera to a beach?" Meisha rolled her eyes as she walked past him._

"_Maybe w should save her," Mokuba suggested as he came next to his elder brother._

"_Maybe," He replied._

END FLASH BACK

Everyone stared at the twins. "You guys are horrible," Alexis finally said.

Then Kuronu came next to everyone, completely soaked. "I fell down," She said as she sniffed.

"Maybe you just stick to building sand castles," Hiro suggested. Kuronu clenched her fist and brought it up in front of her, a determined look in her eyes.

"Hai, I shall build the grandest sand castle ever." She then got her bucket and a giant shovel, then found a spot and began digging.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

The sun began to set as everyone was now cold, wet, and covered from head to foot with sand, especially Kuronu.

"Wow," Syrus said with amazement.

"That's a big sandcastle." Jaden commented. Before them was a relatively small hill with a flat top, twelve feet high on all sides and twelve feet across at the top. On top of the hill was three feet tall castle, complete with towers, surprisingly detailed windows and doors with intricate designs around them.

"She can't even draw a stick person on a piece of paper to save her life," Mokuba began as he looked over the castle. "But she can draw detailed mythical creatures around the doors and windows of a sand castle…"

"It's so…big," Alexis said.

"You should've seen the one she made when we went to the beach at the academy." Zane replied. Suddenly a huge wave came and knocked the whole thing over. "And the exact same thing happened to that one," He said as Kuronu fell to the ground.

"Nooooo, my master piece, gone, gone, gone," She sobbed.

"Don't worry," Haru began as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Even if the high tide didn't destroy it, in the morning the people would've have just flattened it out."

They all then went home and took showers, then went on the boardwalk for dinner.

Mostly everyone ordered shrimp of some other type of fish with sticky rice in a ball and butter drizzled over it.

"Wow, they should serve this type of stuff at the academy," Jaden said, Syrus nodded in agreement.

"They do," Alexis told them. "At least in the Obelisk dorm."

Atticus sighed as he looked at his buttery rice ball. "This was one of Mal's favorite foods," All the Kaibas suddenly dropped their utensils and stared at Atticus. "What?" He asked. Suddenly Meisha burst into tears as Seto and Mokuba both tried to comfort her. "What'd I say?" Atticus asked.

"Mallory's name is kinda taboo," Haru told him as he played with the frames of his glasses.

"So, you still have no idea where she is?" Alexis asked Kuronu who was solemnly picking at her food.

"There's police and detectives and such looking for her in five different countries but…"

"That's why I think she burned herself to death," Haru began. "I mean if all that's left of her is ashes…"

An odd silence fell over the table; the only sound was Meisha's now silent sobs.

XXXXXX

Kuronu collapsed onto her bed and tightly hugged her pillow. She then sighed as her closed.

"_There's police and detectives and such looking for her in five different countries but…" _

"_That's why I think she burned herself to death,"_

Kuronu gritted her teeth as her elder sister's voice rang in her head as her cold, frowning face appeared.

"_You're so stupid," "If you were to die right now, no one would care!" "I almost feel sorry for your worthless existence," "Go to hell," _

Kuronu sat up as she hugged her pillow to her chest, her eyes tightly shut, and she then slowly opened them. _Why do I care so much about her?_

"Kuronu?" The girl whirled around and saw Zane standing in the doorway. "Are you ok?" he asked as he slightly cocked his head to the side.

"Oh yah, I'm fine," She replied, forcing herself to smile. Zane glowered as he walked towards her. "Z-Zane?" Kuronu began as she was startled by his expression. "W-what…" He then gently ran his fingers through her long, brown hair as her expression softened.

"A fake smile doesn't suit you at all," he murmured. Kuronu slightly blushed as her eyes also softened. Zane then leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead. "I'm sure Mallory's fine, she's a strong person." Zane leaned back as he hand remained lightly touching his girlfriends face. Kuronu happily smile as her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Well," Zane began; he then lightly kissed her on the lips. _I promise, I'll never leave you, no matter how far apart we may be from each other this year, I'll always be there for you, Kuronu._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Authoress' note: I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in so long. I've had so much school, and, dare I say it, possibly writer's block. But it's gone! (I hope). It was amazing, for almost 2 months I absolutely could not think of anything for this chapter, but I persevered and got until the last part there, and then…nothing, no clue of what to do or how to end it. Then, yesterday, early in the morning when I'm feeling half dead (I'm not a morning person) **BAM!** A glorious burst of inspiration struck me! And so I have completed the 5th chapter. Ok, please review, no harsh flames, and pray that I'll be able to keep thinking of ideas.


	6. Neighbors

Chapter 6: Neighbors

Chapter 6: Neighbors

Kuronu awoke the next day to find that Alexis- and most likely other people considering the fact that she could hear some sort of arguing, probably between her dad and grandma- was already up. She quickly pulled on a pair of denim shorts and an orange tank top.

She then combed her hair and pulled her hair back into two high pigtails with orange ribbons. As she sat on her bed and pulled on her sneakers, she suddenly heard a loud yell from out side.

"What the," she muttered as she walked over to the window. She pushed open the window and leaned over and looked out to the right so she could see the sidewalk in front of the house.

She saw two people, her dad was standing on their walk way from the porch to the sidewalk, and someone else was across from him-Kuronu assumed it was their neighbor- who was standing on his walkway. He had blonde hair and what looked like big brown eyes, but she couldn't see very well.

She suddenly gasped. "Isn't that?"

"Wheeler!" Seto exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here, Kaiba?"

"Seto," Kuronu heard her mother say as she walked out onto the porch. "What's going…Joey?" She then heard another door open. "Mai!" Meisha exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here on vacation with the Motos," Mai replied.

"Wow, this is such a coincidence,"

Kuronu blinked she heard Yugi and Tea's voice as well.

"Kuronu!" Jaden exclaimed as he ran into her room. "Yugi's here!" He was smiling ear to ear.

XXXXXXX

"Stupid trash," Hiro muttered as he walked out onto the back porch. There was a tall chain link fence separating the two yards, both of which were long and rectangular. He then threw the trash bag down, as he turned to go back inside the door to the house next to him opened and a girl with long blonde hair walked out. She then dropped her own trash bag as she stared at him with wide brown eyes.

"Ah, Hiro…?" She muttered. Hiro stared at her for a moment, and then walked back inside.

"Haru, your girlfriend's out side!" He called.

"Girlfriend," Haru muttered as he looked back inside. He then saw the girl on the other side of the fence. "Maya," He muttered as they both smiled. "What are you,"

"We're here on vacation," She replied. Haru put his hand on the fence as she put her hand at the same place as his on the other side.

XXXXXXX

Kuronu raced down the steps and pushed open the front door. She ran past her parents and jumped off the porch towards a tall, slender boy with black hair and blonde bangs. "Kiyo!" She cried.

The boy looked up with bright blue eyes. Kuronu spread out her arms, and then landed on the pavement centimeters from Kiyo. Everyone stared as she lay there.

"K-" Kiyo began.

"Kuronu!" Kiyo looked up as Zane ran over to the girl. He knelt down and grabbed her shoulders, gently lifting her up. "Are you ok?" He inquired as her nose and forehead was red.

"I'm ok," She replied as she was seeing stars. Zane chuckled.

"What were you thinking, jumping off the porch like that?" He inquired as he helped her up.

"I," She placed her hand on her forehead as she closed her eyes and lightly shook her head. She them opened them and looked at Kiyo as she smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. "I was excited to see Kiyo,"

Zane looked at the boy in front of him as he looked at Kuronu. "Now remember," Zane began. "You're Kiyo, Yugi's son," Kiyo nodded.

"Yah," Kuronu then tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's so cool that you're here, I last saw you at Christmas, right?" She asked as she backed up. Kiyo nodded as his face was red. "You remember Zane, right?"

Kiyo looked at him, his eyes slightly narrowed. Again, he nodded. Kuronu folded her hands in front of her as she smiled.

"We're going out," She said happily. Kiyo felt his jaw slowly dropping as Zane put his arm around Kuronu. Kiyo turned away as he smirked.

"Finally got a boyfriend huh? I never thought I'd see that happen." Kuronu glared at him.

"Kiyo, that's so mean,"

XXXXXXX

Kuronu gritted her teeth as she continued to dig her whole in the sand. "Come on Kuronu," Jaden whined. "Come swim with us," Kuronu whipped her head around so fast that it startled Jaden, knocking him backwards.

"I don't like the ocean; do you want me to drown?" Jaden looked up at Syrus who shrugged..

"That's a shame," Haru began as he and Hiro suddenly appeared next to them. "I guess you won't get to spend as much time with Zane as you were hoping," Kuronu blinked as she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She inquired as she cocked her head to the side.

"Well," Hiro began a he crossed his arms and looked back over his shoulder. "You're here on the beach in your own little world, but while you're doing this, you're basically ignoring Zane, so he goes to Alexis for someone to talk to,"

Kuronu looked past Syrus, and sure enough, Zane Alexis were standing next to each other about waist deep in the water.

"But they're just friends," Kuronu said.

"True, but if you just keep ignoring him like this," Haru added, smiling.

"I'm not ignoring him!" she protested.

"But you're not spending time with him either." Hiro explained.

Haru sighed as he held his right elbow with his left hand and he put his left hand on his cheek. "Soon, you'll start drifting apart without noticing, and then by the time you do realize it, it'll be to late,"

Hiro nodded. "Mmm, yes, tragic, but comment." Kuronu's eyes filled up with tears. She then stood up and clenched her fist in front of her face as she had a determined look on her face.

"I shalln't let that happen!" She exclaimed. She then took in a deep breath, then ran into the water.

"Wow," Hiro muttered as he and his twin both had the same expression: There eyes were small dots as a sweat drop rolled down both their heads.

"I can't believe she fell for that," Haru said as she watched her get knocked over and a medium size wave. All they could see of her was her arms, waving back and forth.

"You guys are horrible," Syrus told them.

"So Atticus is back to normal," Zane inquired as he and Alexis walked further out.

"Mostly," The blonde replied. "He definitely blames himself for what happened to Mallory," She continued as both she and Zane's face became somber.

"Zane!" Zane blinked as the sound of some one calling him reached his ears. He turned around but saw nothing, until a single had rose above the waves. Suddenly Kuronu stood up as the waves receded.

"Kuronu," He muttered. The girl sighed as she tried to get her breath. She then looked up at him and smiled as she then began to run towards them.

"I just remembered I had to do something," Alexis suddenly said as she pointed to the beach with an evil smile. Zane slightly blushed. He then looked back towards his girlfriend just in time to see a huge wave come and knock her down. He stared at where she had been standing for a moment, but when she didn't resurface he began to panic.

Haru and Hiro stared at the water where their sister had been standing. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Hiro said as he watched Zane run to where she had been.

"Don't worry," Haru began. "Zane will save her."

Kuronu coughed as she slowly stood up, she tried to open her eyes, but they burned from the salt water. Suddenly she felt the impact of another wave push her back, but instead of being knocked over, she slammed back into something sturdy. She then felt herself be lifted up so only her toes were in the water.

"Are you alright?" A soft, familiar voice asked.

"Zane," She exclaimed. She tried to open her eyes as they teared up. She blinked several times until she could fully open her eyes. She blinked once more as she found herself staring up into Zane's soft green eyes as he held her in his arms. "You saved me!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You shouldn't do such stupid things," He said as his eyes became stern. "If you don't like the ocean, why would you come out here?" Kuronu crossed her arms as she looked away.

"I…" Her cheeks began to turn a soft pink as she glanced up at him. "I wanted to be with you," She explained. Zane blushed as he was a bit surprised by the answer, but then he warmly smiled as he held her closer to him.

Seto, who had been taking a nice afternoon nap, suddenly sat up. "My father senses are tingling," He glared at Zane. He went to get up when Meisha pulled him back down.

"Don't even think about it," She scolded as she didn't even look up from the book she was reading.

Kiyo leaned back as he watched the two, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. _Good, she's safe,_ He thought.

Next to him he heard a long, dramatic sigh. "Kuronu is sooooo lucky," Sakura said as she also stared at the couple. "I wish I could have a boyfriend," She then put her hands on her cheeks as her eyes turned into hearts. "As handsome as Zane,"

"He's not that great," Kiyo muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"What about Syrus?' Tea offered. "He's much closer to your age anyways." Sakura looked at her mother, her face adorned with complete disgust.

"Syrus?" She exclaimed. She looked at the short, skinny, light blue haired boy. "No way, he's too short."

Kiyo then stood up in front of his younger sister as he was more than a head taller than her despite them only being one year apart. "Well this way you don't have to worry about him being taller than you," Sakura glared at him.

"Why you-"

"Face it Sakura, you got dad's gene's regarding height." Sakura clenched her fists as she gritted her teeth.

Several hours later, the sun was just beginning to set behind the dark ocean. Tishegie blinked as she opened her eyes as she lay on her stomach. She glanced up and saw that not many people remained on the beach.

"I don't know how you do it Tia," A voice suddenly said. The girl looked up and saw a pair of ice blue-and yet incredibly compassionate looking- eyes stare down at her. She smiled as Hiro straitened up as he was holding a pail filled with sand. "Whenever I fall asleep while sunbathing, I get as red as a lobster."

Tishegie giggled. She sat up, and indeed, she had no sun burn. She then looked over and saw a giant sand castle. Kuronu was standing on Zane's shoulders as he held her waste while she finished the details on the top tower.

"We all made that together," Hiro explained as all the other academy students did various things to try to make it look better.

"Where's Maya?" She asked as she looked around.

"Oh, she went back to the house," He replied. "I think we'll go back soon too." He then walked back towards the castle. _Although now that I think about it, Haru's not around either._

XXXXXXXXX

Mayazakie combed her wet hair as she walked back into her room, a damp white towel hung around her neck. She stopped in the center of the room, and then walked over to the open window. "I thought I closed you," She muttered.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her as she was pulled back. Before she could scream a pair of lips pressed themselves against her own. She closed her eyes as a familiar feeling came over her, then it was replaced with annoyance.

"Ow!" Haru exclaimed after Maya had slammed her foot down. He looked at her face to see that her eyes were angry looking and her lips tightly pressed together. "Was I to forceful?"

"I thought I was being kidnapped!" She exclaimed. Haru dropped his arms as he stepped back. "Geez," She muttered as she scratched the back of her head. She then suspiciously looked at him. "How did you get in here?" She glanced back at the open window.

"Oh please," He began. "It's nothing a creepy as climbing through your window; I came through the front door." He explained with a smile.

"How long have you,"

"I got here shortly after you did, although you were already in the shower, so I waited." She glared at him. "I didn't peep at you, and I didn't go through your stuff," He said before she could speak. "Although I did raid your refrigerator." Maya blinked. She thought about it for a moment, then sighed and smiled.

"Well, since you didn't do anything weird,"

"Do I get another kiss?" Maya stepped forward and kissed him, then stepped back. "That's it?"

"Obviously you wanted to talk to me about something since you waited for me to get out of the shower," Haru shoved his one hand in his pocket as he scratched his nose with the other. "Or did you just want a kiss?" Haru played with his bangs for a moment before responding. When he looked back at Maya, his eyes were completely serious.

He then reached out and grabbed her hands and pulled her closer so that their faces were almost touching. "Maya, you know that I love you more than anything else in the whole world, right?" Maya blinked as her face began to turn red, she softly smiled.

"I'd have to be rather stupid to not see that."

"And…you…you do love me, right?" The blonde blinked again, she then smiled.

"No, I hate you," She replied, then gently kissed him on the cheek. "What are you getting at?"

Haru stared at her for a moment. "I've decided that I need to be more serious. In a few days, Hiro and I will be turning nineteen, so for the next three years I'm going to do everything I can to get our fathers to approve of us,"

Maya's heart raced as she stared into Haru's determined blue eyes.

"And then," He continued. "I'll ask your father for your hand in marriage." Maya felt as though her heart would come out of her chest. Her mind was blank; the only thing she could see was Haru and his bright blue eyes.

"That is, if you'll have me of course," The blonde could feel her mouth slowly opening, but no words came out. Finally she managed to nod her head.

"Yes," She whispered, her head still spinning. She smiled as Haru also smiled. "I shall also try my hardest so that we may be together."

Haru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she put her hands on his shoulders. The two shared an intimate kiss for several moments until they heard the sound of Sakura and Kiyo arguing as they approached the house.

"Now I get to creepily climb out your window," Haru said as he moved towards the window. He then looked back. "You know you're absolutely committed to me, so no flirting with others guys."

Maya narrowed her eyes. "That's what I should be saying to you." Haru chuckled. He then climbed out onto the roof and climbed back to his own house. As Maya stared at the window, it suddenly set in what had just transpired. Seconds later Tishegie entered the room.

"Hey Maya," She began, and then stopped as her friend was staring at the window. "Is something wrong?"

"Did Haru…" The blonde muttered.

"Haru?" Tishegie inquired as she walked over.

"Did… Haru…just…propose to me!!" Tishegie jumped back as silence filled the room.

XXXXXXXX

"Hwa," Kuronu muttered as she and Alexis went into their room. "I can't believe I got sunburn," She looked at her shoulders as they were redder than her slifer uniform. Suddenly the two stopped as they saw Haru standing by the window.

"Haru…?" Alexis began as she raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you in our room?" Kuronu asked suspiciously.

"No reason, just closing your window so rabid squirrels don't get in," He replied as he walked past them, his hands in his pocket. The two girls stared at his back as he walked down the hall to his own room.

"And I thought Atticus was weird," Alexis muttered.

Authoress' note: IT'S DONE!! After writing this one stinkin' chapter for two months it's done! Sorry if some parts are just…weird, but I could not think of anything. I'm really sick of this filler thing, so they're probably be two more chapters of this, then they'll go back to the academy and hopefully the plot will actually start then. Ok, so please review, I love reviews (nice ones anyways) it's been so long since I've gotten a review. So no flames, sorry if there's spelling or grammar errors, I'm too lazy right now to check them, I am officially sick of this beach thing and I want it over with quickly.

Oh yah, a bunch of you have noticed and already voted, but there is a poll on who is your favorite of my OCs. I would suggest though to wait since most of the minor characters(the Motos, Wheelers, and such) will be in it more later, especially Kianna. Alright, I think that's about it, I do feel rather bad that the GX series is ending in Japan (They'll be starting their '5D' thing, but don't worry, I think it's pretty safe to say I won't write a fan fic about that) and I'm only just starting the second year. Darn my infernal procrastination.


	7. Super special all day awesome date

Authoress' note: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, I've been lazy, I mean…busy. Busy is what I meant. Not to mention crappy-lappy blocks , so I have to write the chapter here, put it on a memory stick, sneak onto the other computer when no one's home, except now my dad got a new job and he works from home (on the computer I need) but fortunately he'll be going away a lot (which is sad because he'll be away a lot, but I'll get to update a lot assuming I'm not to lazy) so he's away right now meaning I need to get off my lazy butt…or get on it since you write when you sit…but whatever, the point is I need to take advantage of this situation, so I'll stop writing this ridiculous long note that no one is going to read and just get on with the bloody chapter that hopefully will be super cute, so cute that you'll squeal fan-girlish squeals and your family will look at you like you're some kind of nutcase.

--

Chapter 7: Super special all day awesome date on the boardwalk.

Kuronu hummed a happy song as she combed her hair in front of the mirror on her dresser. She was wearing a flowy yellow mini skirt (not sure how to describe it) with a blue ribbon tied around her hips as she wore a lighter yellow top and creamy high healed sandals.

(A/N: I'm really going to have to make some sort of album of all the clothes I have people wear.)

"Well," A voice said from the door way. Kuronu looked over and saw Haru leaning against the door frame. "Aren't you all dressed up, what's the occasion?" Kuronu smiled ear to ear.

"Zane and I are going on a super special all day awesome date on the boardwalk!" She exclaimed. Haru blinked.

"Try saying that three times fast," He muttered. He then smiled. "Sounds like fun. You gonna get a hotel room together tonight as well?" His younger sister blinked.

"What would be the point of that?"

"That way you could have a 'super special all night awesome time alone in a hotel room.'"

"What are you…" she suddenly got what he was saying.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey," Alexis greeted Zane as she came poked her head into his room. He was wearing a light green button up collard shirt and jeans. "Kuronu said you guys are going on some sort of 'super special all date date'…or something like that."

Zane chuckled. "Something like that. Once we get back I start in the pro leagues, so we figured we should spend an entire day together while we're here." The blonde smiled.

"That's cool, have fun." As she turned to go back to her own room she saw Haru standing in the door way. _Now what's he doing? _She wandered as she walked over.

"PERVERT!!" Kuronu suddenly exclaimed, seconds later Haru over backwards with a shoe heal in his forehead. Alexis looked down at the knocked out figure on the ground, then up to see Kuronu in her room, her face bright red and her arm raised as though she had just thrown something (which she had). Hiro then came up the stairs and looked at his brother on the floor, then Alexis, who shrugged, and then at Kuronu.

"Um…. Do I want to know?" He asked.

Kuronu gritted her teeth as she clenched her fist. "All I did was tell him about our super special all day awesome day date,"

"Are you then gonna have a super special all night awesome night-"

"Hiyah!" Suddenly a shoe went flying towards his face. He ducked just in time, so it went into the room across the hall and smashed through the window.

XXXXXXXXX

Kiyo approached the house as he finished his morning jog, when suddenly he heard a crash. He looked up, only to see a shoe flying towards him, and then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zane stuck his out around the door frame as the broken window was behind him.

"I don't think I want to know," He muttered.

"You don't," Alexis replied as she rolled her eyes and stepped over Haru and down the steps. Hiro nervously laughed as he stood up straight. He then looked down at his brother.

"S-sis, I was just kidding you know that, right?"

Kuronu walked up to him, her eyes narrow. "Pervert," She muttered. She then jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow, then whacked him over the head with her foot. She then stormed back into her room to find another pair of shoes.

XXXXXXXXX

Kiyo groaned as he sat up, his hand on his head. He looked next to him as there was a yellow high healed sandal next to him. He picked it up and examined it. "This… is Kuronu's, right?" He muttered. He then looked up at the broken window.

XXXXXXXX

Seto tried to concentrate on his book, which was difficult when his mother-in-law was shouting at him for some meaningless thing. He glanced up as he heard a knock on the door. "Someone get the door!" He called.

"Get it yourself you lazy BEEP," Mrs. Blaze called. Seto groaned as he threw down his book. He opened the door, and there was Kiyo Moto, the son of his arch rival, holding a yellow high healed sandal in his hand as there was a huge bruise on his forehead. The two apathetic individuals stared at each other for a moment.

Seto then looked at the shoe again, recognizing it- somehow- to be Kuronu's. "Why do you have my daughter's shoe?" He slowly asked. Kiyo looked at the shoe, then back at Mr. Kaiba and opened his mouth to explain. "Never mind, I don't really care anymore." He said as he walked back to the couch leaving the door wide open. He then sat back down and continued to read his book.

The house was load, Kuronu was shouting about something as Mr. and Mrs. Blaze scolded their daughter and son-in-law (who was downstairs while they were upstairs, thus shouting down to him) about how poorly they've raised their children, and Jaden was being, well, Jaden, which was very loud and excited as Chazz was being Chazz which was the total opposite. Kiyo slowly walked up the stairs and found Haru lying on the floor with a shoe heel stuck in his head.

He pulled the shoe out and blood gushed out of the wound as all the life was quickly sucked from Haru's body. (A/N: This is based on an anime and in anime ridiculous things like that happen, and then the people are absolutely fine, so Haru isn't dead.)

He then looked into the bedroom to his left only to see shoes being thrown everywhere.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggghhhhhhhh," Kuronu exclaimed as she stood up and flopped onto her bed. "Now I have to change my whole outfit," She groaned. "And I liked this outfit," she muttered.

"Um, Kuronu," Kiyo began. The girl sat up and stared at him for a moment.

"K-Kiyo!" She exclaimed. "What are you…?" She then saw the shoes in his hands. "Why do you have my shoes?"

"Well, I was just about done with my morning jog when a shoe came hurtling at me and knocked me out for a minuet." Kuronu blushed as she scratched the back of her head.

"Ah, sorry, my brothers, well, you know how they can be." She explained as Kiyo walked towards her. He then bent down on his knee and began to put her shoes on for her. "ah, y-you don't have to,"

"So, why are you all dressed up?" Kiyo inquired. Kuronu smiled.

"Zane and I are going on an al…er, a date." She explained, abandoning her name for it.

"I see," He softly replied as he finished with the last shoe.

"Ah, K-Kiyo," Kuronu began. Kiyo looked up at her as she had an awkward smile. "Um, you can let go of my foot now,"

"Ah, sorry," he said. He looked up at her again as she still had that awkward smile, then her eyes looked up as a genuinely happy smile took its place.

"Zane," She exclaimed. Kiyo looked back as Zane was standing in the doorway. His eyes were narrow and cold as he glowered down at Kiyo. He then looked at Kuronu.

"What's he doing," He began when Kuronu stood up.

"Oh well, you know how I sent that shoe flying through your window, right? Well, it kinda hit Kiyo on the head," Kiyo could've sworn he saw a Zane's lips curl into the lightest smile. "So he was just returning it to me," She finished.

"I see," He replied. "Well, we should get going," He said.

"K," Kuronu exclaimed as she began to run towards him, when she suddenly tripped. She closed her eyes as the floor seemed to fly up towards her and braced her self for impact, when she felt an arm around her waist. She opened her eyes as Zane was in front of her. He had his arms up as though he were going t catch her, then stood up straight and slightly turned as his eyes were cold.

"Ah," She began.

"Be more careful, ok?" Kiyo said as he took her left hand with his right one(his right arm was the one that caught her) and pulled her up straight.

"Ah, yah thanks," She replied as she smiled. "I really don't know what I'd do without," She continued. She then took both his hands in hers. "I hope that we can always be friends," She told him. Kiyo blinked as he struggled to keep a smile on his face.

"Y-yah, me too," She nodded, then ran to where Zane was and wrapped her arm around his. "Have fun on your date," He said as he raised his hand and slightly waved. Zane glanced back at him with an almost sympathetic look and yet not so sympathetic.

XXXXXXXXX

Tishegie smiled as she walked Zane and Kuronu walk towards the board walk arm in arm. She put her hand on her cheek. "How kawaii," She exclaimed.

"What?" Maya asked as she combed her hair.

"Kuronu and Zane, they must be going on a date." Maya smiled as she suddenly thought about Haru. Several days had passed since he basically proposed to her, and they hadn't really talked at all since then, but she could tell he was trying to act more mature, key word being 'trying.'

Maya blinked as Tia was suddenly quiet. She looked up as her friend gazed out the window, a melancholy expression on her face. "Hey, you ok?"

"Ah, yah," She said as she forced a smile. Maya stared at her with a look which said, 'yah right, get rid of that fake smile and tell me what's wrong.' Tia sighed. "Its just… well, I could tell you were thinking about Haru,"

Maya blushed. "Y-yah, so?"

"Well, he's so open about his feelings for you, and I was just wondering if…if Hiro loves me…" Maya folded her arms as she thought things through.

"I'm sure he does, he's just a lot more mellow and awkward about things like that than Haru, that's one way where they're really different.

"That's true," Tishegie agreed.

"If you really want to know, just ask him," Tishegie's face lit up bright red.

"What?! I-I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Maya asked.

"B-because…. Because…" Her expression became downcast again. "What if he doesn't love me?" Maya put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"I'm not trying to sound unsympathetic or anything, but I'd rather know that he doesn't love me and move on with my life than be wondering what he feels for me and be stuck where I am." Tishegie glanced out the window just as Haru and Hiro ran out of the house and towards the boardwalk.

"Ok,"

XXXXXXXX

"So, what would you like to do?" Kuronu asked as she and Zane walked down the board walk.

"Anything you want to do," He replied as he warmly smiled at her. Kuronu slightly blushed as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Well, there were a few stores that I had wanted to go in," She began as she stopped. "Darn it, I forgot my purse."

"Don't worry about it," Zane then held her chin in his hand and tilted her head up. "I'll buy you anything you want." Kuronu's eyes turned sparkly. This would be the last time Zane ever spoke those words to a girl.

XXXXXXXX

Kuronu picked up a large shiny conch shell and smiled, then showed it to Zane.

As Zane held the cashier his credit card, Kuronu then came up next to him as she held a soft Orca whale plushie. He smiled as she had a huge smile and sparkly eyes.

FIVE STORES LATER

Kuronu ran into the salt water taffy store as Zane walked behind her carrying half a dozen bags.

Kuronu pressed her face against the glass as she watched people in the factory make the salt water taffy. She grabbed a bag from the counter and began to fill it with the taffy.

10 POUNDS OF TAFFY LATER

Kuronu ran down the board walk to another store as Zane tried to keep up, wondering how she could run so fast in high heels.

Haru and Hiro, who were disguised as old men, lowered their news papers as they sat on a bench and looked after the couple. Hiding behind a nearby building, Mayazakie and Tishegie watched the twins as they got up and pulled off their hats, coats, and beards, on to reveal that they had another costume on underneath- Hawaiian shirts, shorts, huge straw hats, and obnoxiously big sunglasses. The twins then ran after the couple as Maya and Tia followed.

2 HOURS LATER

Zane handed a man a one hundred dollar bill, then gave him all the bags that contained Kuronu's stuff. Just then Kuronu ran out of a clothing store with three more bags and handed them to Zane who handed them to the man he was paying to carry everything.

AFTER LUNCH

Zane handed a lady his credit card to pay for all the jewelry Kuronu had picked out. She swiped it, and then handed it back to him, indicating that there was nothing left on it. Zane then pulled out his wallet and cringed as he handed her a hundred dollar bill.

XXXXXXXX

Zane sighed as he collapsed onto a bench. He then looked into his wallet, it was completely empty. _At least we had enough for dinner, _he thought as the sun had just begun to set. Kuronu than sat down next to him as she gave out a long sigh.

"I'm exhausted." She then smiled at her boyfriend. "But I had a lot of fun. Thanks for buying everything for me," She then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek as she held his arm. She then looked at the two men standing next to him as they held all the bags and boxes.

"Oh yah, thanks guys for carrying everything,"

_We're getting well, we're getting paid well, _Was the only thing they had thought about all day with an occasional _this girl is absolutely nuts, so is the guy for putting up with her. _

Zane looked behind him at the beach as the sky was a dark orange. "Come on," He said as he grabbed Kuronu's hand and stood up. He began to walk towards the steps down to the beach when he stopped and looked back at the men he had paid to carry everything. He then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the address to their house.

"Please take these here, leave your addresses there, I'll send you the rest of your payment in the mail." He then took Kuronu's hand again and led her down to the beach.

Kuronu's eyes sparkled as she looked up at her boyfriend as they held hands. _A romantic walk on the beach as the sun sets could this day get any better._

XXXXXXXX

Hiro collapsed onto a bench. "I can't believe we lost them," Haru muttered as he looked around. "Come on Hiro, we gotta keep looking, they're probably on the beach." He continued.

"You go ahead," Hiro replied as he took off his shoes. "I'll just sit here," Haru shrugged before he jogged further down the boardwalk.

"Those losers," Maya muttered as she and Tishegie watched them from behind the building.

"Ah, Maya, I think you've forgotten why we were following them, I wanted to tell Hiro,"

"If they kiss I wanna see it," Maya continued, more talking to herself than to Tishegie. "Zane was always such a cold guy; I still can't believe he's dating Kuronu."

"You go ahead then," Tia said. "I'll wait here,"

"Fine, fine," Maya than ran off after Haru. Once she was gone, Tia looked to see that Hiro was still there. She then slowly walked towards him. She opened her mouth to try to say something, but then closed it.

_I wonder if he's asleep, _She thought as she looked at him. His head was back as his eyes were closed. _He has such a gentle face,_ She could feel her face become red as she reached out her hand and rested her knee on the bench as her other foot remained on the ground.

She gently placed her finger tips on his right cheek and turned his face towards her. As she looked at his calm face, his eyes slowly fluttered open. Tia blinked as his eyes became fully open. Suddenly he yelled and jumped. Startled, Tishegie screamed and fell backwards onto the ground.

"T-Tia," Hiro exclaimed as he stood up and looked down at her.

"Ow," She mumbled as she blushed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he took her hands and pulled her up.

"Ah, you know, just taking a walk when I saw you there, and um, I thought maybe I should wake you up maybe, so, um," She trialed off.

"Ah, yah, thanks, I should be getting back soon," He then stretched his arms above his head and fell back onto the bench. "But we're so far from the house and I don't want to walk back." He whined. Tia giggled as she sat down next to him.

As people walked by they sat there, not saying anything as Tishegie looked to her left and Hiro to the right.

"So," They both said at the same time as they looked at each other.

"Ah, sorry, go ahead," Tia said.

"Uh, no, ladies first,"

"Um," She then looked down at her lap and played with her fingers. "Well I was just thinking its been a while since we've talked,"

"Yah, that's what I was thinking too," He said. They awkwardly laughed for a moment, then stopped and looked away. "I think it was Christmas last year," He continued.

"Y-yah," She agreed as she played with a white gold bracelet with pink sapphires in it.

_FLASH BACK_

_Hiro then pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I uh, I got you something." He walked towards her and handed her the box. "Sorry it's not wrapped, I can't wrap stuff." She smiled at him as she opened the velvet box._

_Inside was a white gold bracelet with pink sapphires on it. "Hiro…" She whispered as she lifted it up out of the box. "It's so beautiful, thank you." Hiro blushed. She smiled at him._

END FLASH BACK

"Um, Hiro," She began. The light brown haired teen looked over at her. "Um, I… I've been wondering for a little while, and um, do…" She gulped as she felt her face turning red. She then looked him in the eyes. "Do you…love me?" She could see Hiro's ice blue eyes blink behind his long bangs.

"D-do I….I…." His mouth opened and closed many times as he stared dumbfounded at her. "Um…"

"Ah, forget it," She said quickly as she looked away. "I- I should get going," She said as she stood up.

"W-wait, Tia,"

"I'll see you later," And with that she ran off. After she was a little ways away she slowed to a walk. "What was I thinking," She muttered as she tried to hold the tears back.

_I'd rather know that he doesn't love me and move on with my life than be wondering what he feels for me and be stuck where I am._

"Maya," She began as tears streamed down her face. "I'm just not as strong as you,"

"Tishegie!" Some one suddenly called. She looked back and saw Hiro running towards her. "Crap!" She explained as she started running without thinking. _I can't let him see that I'm hurt, _She thought as she could still hear Hiro calling her name. She then ran to the other side of the boardwalk and down the steps to the beach and ran the opposite way. She glanced back and saw that Hiro was still chasing her.

XXXXXXXX

Zane turned towards Kuronu and took both her hands in his. "I got you something," He said as he then pulled something out of his pocket. "It's really simple, I would've liked to get you something nicer, but…"

Kuronu opened the simple white box and smiled. Inside was a gold heart shaped locket with an emerald in the center. "It's not real gold or real emerald,"

"It's beautiful," She said as she smiled at him. "I always get really fancy expensive jewelry, but I think this is the nicest gift I've ever gotten." Zane then lifted up the necklace out of the box as Kuronu turned so her back was to him. He then put the chain around her neck and hooked the tow ends together.

"It doesn't match my outfit though," She said in a teasing tone as she turned back to face him. Zane smiled softly as her long brown hair gently blew in the wind.

"Kuronu," He said softly as he strung his fingers through her hair and moved his hand up to her face. "Can I… hold you?" Kuronu blinked.

"Huh," Was all she could manage to say.

"I don't mean anything weird, it's just," His face began to turn red. "We haven't had a good hug in a while, and well," Kuronu's expression softened as she began to understand. "Once we get back the pro leagues start, so we won't be able to see each for a while, and I want to remember how the person I love feels while we're apart."

Kuronu smiled. "Ok," Zane then reached out his arms and tightly wrapped his left arm around her waist and his right he held onto her shoulder as she did the same. She then put her hands on his face as she smiled up at him.

XXXXXXXXX

_Why is he still chasing me? _Tishegie wondered as Hiro continued after her. She looked back, and to her horror he was right behind her.

"Tia," He called as he grabbed her arm. "Why are you," He suddenly stopped as the looked ahead and saw Zane and Kuronu, who looked back at them awkwardly. Hiro and Tishegie slowly stepped back, then turned around and walked back the way they had come. After they were a ways away, Tishegie began to run again.

"Wait, Tishegie!" Hiro called. He sighed, and then began to run after her.

XXXXXXXXX

"That was odd," Kuronu commented.

"I knew Haru and Hiro were following us, but I didn't know Tishegie was, and if Tishegie was than Maya must have also."

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Kuronu exclaimed. "They were following us?!" Zane nodded. Kuronu gritted her teeth as she suddenly broke out the embrace and kicked the sand. The sun had almost completely set as the sky grew darker. "Dang it, now all the warm fuzzy feelings are gone,"

Zane took her chin, leaned closer, but Kuronu turned her head away. "I can't kiss you when I feel this irritated, it's not good for the heart." Kuronu explained. Zane leaned back and sighed. The wind blew as they stood on the beach, the sky now completely dark, when suddenly bright lights illuminated the sky a distance away.

Kuronu looked up and saw the Ferris wheel, the lights on it now on. She smiled. "There's one more thing I want to do," She said. "Come on," She grabbed his hand and ran back to the board walk.

"Where are we going?" Zane called as he tried to keep up with her. _And how can she run in such high heels? _Just as he though this though, she tripped. He quickly ran over to her and knelt down on one knee. "Are you ok?"

"Yah," She replied with a smile, although it was obvious that she was in pain. Zane sighed as he smiled.

"Geez, don't run so fast when wearing shoes like that," He took her hands and pulled her up, but as soon as she was standing, she fell back into Zane. "Did you sprain your ankle?" He inquired as he held her up.

"I don't think so, but my foot really hurts," She began when Zane suddenly picked her up in his arms. "W-what are you doing?" She exclaimed. He then set her down on a bench and looked at her.

"Why do you always freak out when I pick you up?" Kuronu looked away.

"I don't know, it's just,"

"Which foot?"

"Huh?"

"Which foot hurts?" He asked.

"Oh, um, my right foot, but you don't have to," Zane was already unbuckling the straps. Kuronu cringed as her heal stung when he removed the shoe. Zane also cringed when he saw that the skin on her heal was all peeled away and bloody.

"Wait here, I'll see if anyone was a medical kit," He then got up and ran into the store behind them.

XXXXXXXX

"T- Tia!" Hiro called for what seemed like the hundredth time as he was completely out of breath. "Please stop,"

"No!" She called back.

"Why?!"

"Because!"

_Shoot, we're almost at the house, _He thought as he could tell she was going to run up onto the boardwalk at the steps. He took in a deep breath and began to run as fast as he could.

_Almost there,_ She thought as she approached the steps, when suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm. She tripped on the steps, pulling Hiro down with her.

"Tia, wait," Hiro said as she struggled to get up. "Tia!" He grabbed her face and turned her head towards him, only to find that she was cry. "Why are you,"

"I'm sorry, ok," She began as she got up. "I knew I shouldn't have asked you, I just," Hiro grabbed her hand and pulled her down so she was sitting on the steps next to him. Hiro sighed as the girl hugged her knees to her chest and looked away.

"You don't need to apologize," He finally said. "That's what I should be doing." He then put his hand on her shoulder and leaned over to try and see her face. "I… I didn't answer right away because I wasn't expecting it, really, the truth is, I…"

He stopped talking as he felt two pairs of eyes staring at them. The two looked back only to see Zane and Kuronu-the latter being held since she couldn't walk- staring down at them.

"Yes?" Hiro asked. The couple slowly looked away and continued walking down the boardwalk. Hiro then cleared his throat as he tried to find the right words. "Tishegie, the truth is, I…" he thought of something. "I wanna know why you asked me that, I mean, did you think that I didn't love you?" Tishegie finally looked at him.

"W-well, I… I wouldn't say that, I just…well, Haru and Maya are rather open about their feelings for each other (except around their parents) and so is Kuronu and Zane, and I just started wondering, you know since Christmas was the first time we really expressed any sort of …feelings for each other, I just…" The two stared at each other for a while. They then looked away, occasionally glancing at each other, but quickly looked away when they made eye contact.

They both sighed in unison. _Why do I have to be so bad at this kind of thing, _they both thought.

XXXXXXXXX

Kuronu smiled as she gazed out the window as their box rose higher and higher in the air. Finally it stopped at the very top. She glanced to her right and blushed when she saw that Zane was staring at her, a warm smile on his face. She then looked down at her feet as she folded her hands in her lap.

_Geez, we've been going out for 4 months, we've kissed loads of times, and yet I still feel so awkward. _

She then glanced up and was startled to find that Zane's face was inches from hers. "H-how do you move without me noticing?" Zane chuckled.

"I'm magic," He replied. Kuronu giggled. "Are you feeling less irritated?" He inquired. Kuronu blinked, and then smiled.

"You're as bad as my brothers," She said as she crossed her legs and folded her arms. "A complete pervert," Zane shrugged.

"I can't help it that I love you so much." He then leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips. Kuronu smiled as she also leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in return.

_A romantic kiss on the Ferris wheel, a perfect way to end the night, _

XXXXXXXXX

Haru sighed as he fell onto a bench. "I've totally lost them," He muttered. "And now I have no idea where I am." Suddenly Maya sat down next to him.

"Hey," She said as he stared at her.

"Hey," He replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't even know anymore," She said as she massaged her blistered feet. She then looked at Haru. "You know, after following around Kuronu and Zane for a whole day, I realized something; we should just forget about our parents and be boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Glad you finally see it my way, but you're only saying that now because you want me to buy you lots of stuff." Maya winked as she smirked and Haru rolled her eyes.

"Oh yah," Maya began as she looked down the boardwalk. "I wonder what happened to Tishegie.

"Tia's here?" Maya nodded.

"Yah, she wanted to ask Hiro if he loved her or something." Haru looked at her as she looked back at him. "So…does he?" Haru snorted as he looked away.

"Oh yah," He replied.

"Really?!" Maya exclaimed as she turned towards him. "I mean, at the academy it was always suspected but, they never really…really?" Haru nodded as he had a huge smile.

"Oh yah," He repeated. Maya sat back against the back of the bench and stared at the sky. "Unfortunately he's a shy loser and is really bad at expressing his thoughts well.

"Same goes for Tia," Maya replied. The two sat there for a moment as they thought about that, then both realized the same thing.

"_They're never gonna hook up,"_ They said in unison.

XXXXXXX

Hiro sighed as he and Tishegie were still sitting on the steps, the Tia sighed.

_Come on Hiro; just tell her,_ One voice said to him as he pondered what to do.

_No way,_ another voice said. _You're horrible at expressing your thoughts, it'll come out wrong and she'll hate you forever, let her figure it out her self. _

Then the other voice spoke again. _Are you stupid, it's a simple 'I love you', you can't possibly mess that up._

Tia took in a deep breath as she decided to approach the topic again. "Um, Hiro," She began.

"Would you shut up!" Hiro exclaimed as he was getting sick-and a little bit scared- of the voices in his head. He then blinked, and looked over at Tishegie who stared at him with wide teary eyes. "Wait, no, I wasn't talking," She suddenly burst into tears and ran away. "Wait, Tishegie!" He began to bang his head on the railing.

_Told you you'd mess it up,_

_--_

Wow, fifteen pages of useless stuff that you probably don't care about, but oh well. Please review, no harsh flames, my laptop is letting me go to right now (though not sure how long that'll last) so I'll update as soon as I can. Oh yah, don't think to hard about the voices in Hiro's head, my back hurts and I'm sick of writing, and I didn't know how to end it.


	8. When The Parents Go Out

Authoress' note: Well, as it turns out, ff

Authoress' note: Sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! So much school and no ideas! And when I do have an idea, I have no clue how to write it. I'm a little disappointed by the number of reviews for the last chapter (or lack there of), but then again, it was kind of long and pointless and I had no idea what to write, I guess I'm just totally sick of this stupid beach. Oh yah and everything I once knew turned out to be a lie: My whole life, I thought the March birthstone was emerald…well, it's not. It's aquamarine. So yah, the whole reason why Zane gave Kuronu a locket with an emerald in it was because it was supposedly her birthstone…but it's not. So just pretend that the locket now is aquamarine and I'll fix the chapter later.

Chapter 8: When all the parents go out…

"By mom, by dad, have fun on your first date in twenty-some years!" Haru called as he stood by the open front door and waved as his parents walked to the board walk. He then slowly turned around with an evil smile on his face as he looked at his twin brother, who had an identical smile. Zane and Alexis looked at each other with suspicious looks as they had noticed the twin's odd behavior all day.

"It's so nice that mom and dad finally get to go on a date." Kuronu said as she swung her legs back and forth as she sat in a large, super comfy chair with Jaden and Syrus. She then jumped up as her face was still lit up with a smile.

Zane softly smiled as he noted how cute she looked as she skipped across the room to the stairs. "Grandma, Grandpa, I'm gonna get a shower," She called into the kitchen.

"Don't take an hour shower like you did last time!" Her grandma called. Kuronu smiled as a sweat dropped appeared on her head.

"You hear that Zane?" Haru began once they heard the bathroom door close. "She's taking a shower,"

"Yeah, no peeking," Hiro finished as they smirked at him. Zane's face lit up bright red.

"Wha-, I would never do a thing like…, why would you even…" He exclaimed as everyone else snickered. He sat back on the couch. "I'm not a pervert like you guys,"

The twins folded their arms. "_We know we are, but what are you?"_ They said in unison. Everyone stared at them blankly. "Wait," Hiro suddenly said.

"That… that came out wrong,"

"_We know you are, but what are we?" _ Zane blinked.

"Idiots," He muttered as he glared at them. An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Soooooo…" Atticus began as he looked at the twins. They leaned close to him as turned away so the others couldn't read his lips. "About this…idea of yours,"

"It's ingenious, isn't it?" Haru whispered as he glanced back as the others looked at them suspiciously.

"Yah, well, you got your parents to go out, and your uncle too,"

"Yah, and even got Tishegie to get both her parents and the Wheelers to go out," Hiro whispered with a satisfied look. "What's your point?"

"What about your grandparents?" The tree looked into the kitchen where their grandparents were.

"We got it covered," Haru said as he smirked and gave Atticus a thumb's up."

"Got what covered?" Alexis inquired.

XXXXXXXX

"Sorry Grandma, Grandpa," Haru said with an attempted sympathetic smile.

"Yah," Hiro continued. "Trust us; this hurts us a lot more than it hurts you." The twins grinned as they looked down at their grandparents as they were both tied to chairs and gagged. The twins then shut the closet door and looked it, then looked at each other. _"Not," _They both said in unisons.

"You locked your grandparents in a closet!" Syrus suddenly exclaimed.

"Yah," Haru said as he they walked back into the living room.

"Why?" Zane asked, although he began to think he didn't want to know the answer to that.

"Because there's no way they'd let us throw a wild party," Hiro explained.

"Duh," Everyone stared at them.

"Wild….party…" Was all Alexis could manage to say. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Jaden opened it only to see a giant crowd of people outside.

"Is where the Kaiba party is?" The first one asked.

"Um," Jaden muttered as it looked like the whole street was filled.

"Yah, come on in!" Haru explained. Before anyone could say anything the whole house was filled from wall to wall with people.

XXXXXXXX

"Tia, come oooooooooon," Sakura exclaimed as she was wearing a short jean skirt and a layered tank that had small white and orange stripes and a layered under-tank was orange and attached and a front pocket.

"I'm coming," Tishegie replied as she wore a green glittered scrunch halter top and dark blue jeans.

"Hey guys," Maya said as she walked into the room. "There's this giant crowd of people outside…" She stopped when she saw how dressed up they were. "Are you guys going somewhere?"

Sakura looked at her older sister. "You mean you didn't tell her?" She hissed. Tishegie shrugged.

"Tell me what?" Maya inquired as she crossed her arms.

"Well, it's kinda a long story, buuuuuuut," Tishegie began. "HaruandHiroaskedmetogetridofbothourparentssotheycouldthrowawildparty." She said very quickly.

(Haru and Hiro asked me to get rid of both our parents so they could throw a wild party.)

"Haru and Hiro what?!" The blonde exclaimed, somehow understanding what had been said.

"Hey," Kiyo said as he came in, wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt with an open blue plaid shirt over. "Are we going or what?"

"Yah, we're just waiting on Mayazakie," Tishegie said. Maya looked at her confusedly. "What, you can't possibly be going in THAT." Maya looked down as she was wearing worn cut-off jeans and a purple tank top. "Or would you rather stay home while Haru dances with all sorts of other girls?" Maya sighed.

"Fine, fine, get out so I can get changed."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuronu hummed as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She then blinked as she heard extremely loud music and red light shown under the door. "Wow, can't believe grandma and grandpa are allowing this," She muttered. "But tomorrow is their birthday, and as long as they didn't invite hundreds of strangers, it'll be fine," She said as she quickly got dressed, then turned on the blow dryer.

XXXXXXXXX

Mayazakie pushed through the crowd of people in search for someone she knew. She was wearing a purple satin and mesh corset top had lettuce trim along the neck line and lace trim with dark blue jeans. Some one suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd people. "Let me," She began to shout, when she saw Zane.

"Sorry to startle you," He said.

"What!?" Maya cried over the ear drum piercing loud music.

"I said, 'sorry to startle you,'"

"What??" Zane rolled his eyes. Maya looked around and saw that the area around the fireplace, the couch, coffee table, and chairs, weren't crowded by people, only Zane, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, and Bastion were there.

"Where's Haru!!" Zane shrugged. He was getting tired of shouting. Maya clenched her fists together and pushed her way through the crowd once more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"There we go," Kuronu said as her hair was now dry and super fluffy and poofy. She then turned on the straitening iron. As she waited for it to heat up, she noticed the red and blue lights shining under the door and the music was extremely loud. "I should probably tell them to turn the music down," She opened the door.

Her jaw dropped when she saw that the hall way was packed with people, none of whom she knew. "Um…." Then a guy, who was pushing his way through the crowd, stopped and looked at her, a bear bottle in his hand.

"Heeey," He said. "You wanna have some fun with me?" He reached out to grab her when Kuronu pushed the door shut on his hand and leaned against it, trying to close it all the way as his hand waved around trying to get a hold of her. "Come on, no need to be shy," She could just barely hear him say over the loud music.

"Go away!" She screamed as could feel her feet sliding forward as he pushed the door open. She then looked over and saw the straightening iron. She reached over to the sink counter and picked it up. "Get away from me!" She shouted as she closed the hot iron on his hand. The drunk man screamed in pain as he pulled his hand back and the door slammed shut.

Kuronu sighed as she slid down the door. "What is going on?" She muttered, she then thought of Haru and Hiro and their conniving smiles. "Those guys," She stood up as she tightened her grip on the iron. She pulled the plug out of it and turned to the door. _Good thing this is also battery operated. _ She thought as she took in a deep breath, and then slowly let it out.

She opened the door and ran out into the hallway, the hot iron out in front of her.

"Hey!" She heard someone shout; it was the guy who tried to grab her. "That's the who burned me!" He jumped at her, only to have his nose burned.

XXXXXX

"This is boring," Sakura muttered as she sat on the couch. "There are way too many people to enjoy the party,"

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Tishegie wondered as she looked at the top of the stair case. Screams could be heard as people were thrown off. Soon people were being thrown off the stairs as who ever was attacking them moved down. Suddenly Kuronu pushed her way through the group of people and to the area where no one was.

"Um, Kuronu," Zane began as he put his hand on her shoulder. The girl whirled around and pointed the sizzling straitening iron at him.

"Ah, Zane!" She exclaimed she quickly put it down. "Where are my brothers?!" Everyone shrugged.

XXXXXXXX

Maya finally made it to the back of the kitchen where she finally found Haru, only he was sitting with some other girl. Her eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists and slowly walked over. She stood over them for moment, but they didn't notice her, the girl just kept on giggling and laughing. She finally kicked the boy in the face and the girl screamed.

"Hey, what's the-" Haru began, then saw Mayazakie. "Ah, Maya!" He exclaimed. "Great you came, I didn't see you so,"

"Who's she?" The girl he was with asked.

"Um, that's what I should be asking," Maya said as the two girls glared at each other.

"Wait, no, Maya, she's just,"

"So who is she, Hanu-baby?" Haru blinked.

"No, my name's 'Haru,' ok," He began as he saw that Maya was becoming more and more angry. "Maya, she's just some person… I don't even know her name,"

"You don't know my name?!"

"….You don't know mine, so," The girl suddenly slapped him.

"Some boy friend you are, we are so over!" She then walked away. Haru stared at her.

"We were never together, oh forget it," He then smiled at Maya. "Well now that she's gone," Maya slapped him.

"You've done a lot of stupid things, but this," She began. "Good bye Haru," She then walked away.

"Wait, Maya!" Haru called. She stopped and looked back at him. "I couldn't hear you, the music is too loud," Maya stared at him for a moment, slowly shook her head and pushed her way through the crowd. "Wait, Maya!" He quickly pushed his way to the crowd until he finally caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Maya, please, talk to me," He shouted over the music.

"My dad was right, you're nothing but a playboy, a womanizer, and I want no part in that!" She shouted. "Did you hear that!?" She then pulled her hand away and began to walk away, when Haru suddenly picked her up. "Wha-what are you doing!? Put me down!"

XXXXXX

"Hey, I found Haru," Jaden suddenly said.

"Where?!" Kuronu exclaimed as she raised her hot iron.

"He's carrying Mayazakie up the steps," He said casually as he pointed. Everyone stared as it was true.

"Ok then," Hiro said as he suddenly appeared. He then glanced over at Tishegie, but quickly looked away as she glanced over at him.

XXXXXXXX

Haru was glad that they had decided to close all the bed room doors. He opened his, turned the light on, and then closed the door with his foot; he then gently placed her on his bad and stood up straight.

"What's up?" He inquired as she turned away and crossed her arms. "Girls always flirt with me, and it never bothered you before…ok, so it did, but not like this."

"Haru," She slowly began as she hugged her knees to her chest. "Do you remember what you said to me when you broke into my room the other day?" Haru blinked.

"Yah…of course I remember, how could I forget something like-"

"Did you actually mean any of it!?" She hollered as she looked at him, her face furious. Haru opened his mouth, and then closed it, completely confused. Maya sighed as her anger disappeared. "You said you were going to be more responsible, and get our fathers to approve of us," She softly said. Her eyes then became angry again as she glared at him. "Is this being responsible?! A party when they're all gone, is this going to make my dad like you?!"

"Oh," Haru muttered. The two stared at each other for a while, when Mayazakie laid her head on her knees.

"I can't," She whispered as Haru sat down with his back to her. "I can't go against them, I…" Haru took of his glasses and loosely held them in his hand as his arms rested on his legs and he stared gloomily at the floor.

"Your right," He finally said. "I was only thinking of myself; that I wanted to have a fun time; I was considering what it could do to us."

Maya sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I don't want you to change, I love you for who you are, but…it wouldn't hurt to maybe grow up a little bit…if I can say that without sounding like a pushy, overbearing girlfriend who wants to change you." Haru chuckled.

"No, your right," He admitted as he turned around. He then gently placed his fiery red glasses on her face and smiled. "Not bad, they actually look really cute on you." As they stared into each other's eyes, he moved forward and cupped her face in his hands as she held his shoulders and their foreheads touched.

XXXXXXX

Hiro looked at his wrist watch, it was almost eleven thirty. He then looked at Zane. "When do you think the parents will be back?" He inquired. Zane stared at him blankly. Hiro sighed. "When do you think the parents will be home?!"

"SPEAK UP!" Zane hollered. Hiro took in a deep breath.

"I SAID," He shouted at the top of his lungs right in Zane's ear. Suddenly the music stopped. "When do you think, oh hey, the music stopped, what happed... Zane?" Zane stood there, his eye twitching as he rubbed the ear Hiro had shouted in. There was a commotion as everyone was angry as the lights also came back on. "Hey, what's going-"

Suddenly Seto pushed his way through the crowd into the small circle and glared at them all. "H-hey d-dad," Hiro stuttered. The man then turned around, his cold, ice blue eyes glaring at the people in front of him.

"By the time I count to three, I want everyone out of this house, and whoever remains, I can guarantee, will be arrested." Everyone stared at him. "1,"

"He's bluffing," One guy said. 'He would really,"

"2," Seto continued his becoming more and more narrow. Then, all at once, everyone rushed out the house. This took several minuets considering there were so many people and only one door. After all the strangers has left Meisha poked her head around the door, then crossed her arms and entered the house as she glared at her two children.

"I can not believe you,"

"I had nothing to do with it," Kuronu quickly said. Hiro glared at her.

"Oh gee, thanks." He muttered.

"Hey," Tea said as she looked at Hiro and the others. "Do any of you guys know were," She then saw Tishegie, Hiro, and Sakura. Her eyes became angry. "Never mind," She said as she crossed her arms. "Yugi, they're over here," She called. Seconds later, Yugi came running into the house, followed by Joey and Mai.

"Hey, where's Maya?" Mai asked.

"Ah, yah, and Haru too," Meisha commented as she looked around; everyone froze.

"Ah, you see," Tishegie began as she tried to think of an excuse.

"Oh, not very long ago Haru carried Maya up stairs." Sakura explained. All the 'kids' froze as the color drained from all the parent's faces.

"He… took her…upstairs?" Joey slowly asked.

"Yah, Sakura continued as she looked at her finger nails. "Probably to his bed room I'd think," All the kid's eyes became as big as diner plates as the parents continued to get paler.

"Sakura," Tishegie murmured as she looked at her little sister, than nervously at the parents as Seto and Joey's faces began to look extremely scary angry. "You didn't have to say all that," She hissed.

"Why? I don't see what the big deal is, what bad thing could possibly happen?"

XXXXXXXXX

Haru press his lips against Maya's as he turned his head to the side, Maya broke away for a second and then kissed him back and pressed her lips over his. As she wrapped her arms around his neck she could feel herself falling backwards. Suddenly the door burst open; startled she kicked Haru off and sat up.

"D-dad," She stuttered as Seto and Joey stood in the door way, their eyes glowing with fury. "Um, this isn't," She began as she stood up. "What it looks like,"

"Then what is it?" Joey asked. "…and whose glasses are you wearing?" Maya touched the rim of the glasses as she had forgotten she was wearing them, and then looked at Haru.

"Who's there?" Haru exclaimed. "Hiya!" He leaped up and kicked the coat hanger.

"Ah, Haru," Maya exclaimed as she ran over and the put the glasses back on his face before he killed the coat hanger.

"Hey, I can see-," His smile faded as he saw Joey and His father staring at them. "-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," he continued. Then Zane, Atticus, and Hiro poked their heads around the door.

"You," Joey began as he pointed at Haru and looked as though he wanted to murder him. "You,"

"Haru, Hiro," Meisha called up. "Where are your grandparents?" The twins looked at each other.

XXXXXXX

Seto watched as Meisha had a giant saw and began to cut the ropes that tied her parents to the chairs, he then turned around as Haru and Hiro were behind him.

"You tied up your grandparents and locked them in a closet for four hours?" Haru scratched the back of his neck as Hiro played with his long bangs. Seto glared at them until they finally looked at him.

"Yah," They replied in unison. Seto shook his head, and then looked at them again with his cold eyes.

"I can not believe I'm about to say this, but," Seto raised both his hands and the twins closed their eyes braced themselves for whatever may come, when Seto gently held onto both their shoulders. The twins opened their eyes and were shocked to see he had a slight smile on his face and his eyes ever so slightly sparkled. "I'm proud of you," He said.

The twin's eyes became wide and sparkly as huge smiles appeared on their faces.

"Ah-hem!!" Seto looked back at his wife who was glaring at.

"I mean," He said quickly. "I'm so disappointed and…angry, and…" He shook his head. "Locking your grandparents in a closet," He continued to shake his head as he walked past them. "So wrong,"

"Does this mean we're not grounded for the rest of our lives?" Haru asked. Seto turned around; his eyes back to their cold selves.

"Don't' push it."

Authoresses' note: Oh. My gosh! It is done! After two long months, it's DONE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! None of you can possibly understand how happy I am, this chapter has been haunting me for about two months, and it's done, gone, never to be thought about again. Ok, pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase review, I'll try to update again soon, since I'm in North Carolina on vacation until the 28th, I have nothing to do but write…and go to the beach and stuff, but you know. I'm just glad I get internet connection, so yah, please review, no harsh flames. Oh yah, I drew pictures of Mayazakie, Tishegie, and Sakura in the outfits they wore in this chapter, unfortunately they're at home along with my scanner, so you'll have to wait.


	9. At Last We're Leaving This Accursed Plac

Authoress' note: Alrighty, thanks guys so much for your reviews, since this will be the last beach chapter hopefully I'll be able to update quicker

Authoress' note: Alrighty, thanks guys so much for your reviews, since this will be the last beach chapter. Sorry I didn't update for the whole month of August, I had last minuet school to do 'cause I procrastinated all year. Plus laziness, and I repainted my room which now looks awesome except for the random junk lying on the floor that we haven't figured out what to do with yet…yah, those are my excuses. Oh yah, and my characters went on strike 'cause of all the useless crap I put them through…or will be putting them through (that's writer's block, FYI.)

Chapter 9: At last we're leaving this accursed place.

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaa!" Haru yelled as he leaped into the air, and then landed down on a suit case as Hiro quickly zipped it up.

"Well, I think that's everything," Hiro said as he picked up the stuffed bag and through it in the pile with all the others. _And I thought girls packed a lot._ He thought.

"That's all great and dandy, but why was I the one who had to leap through the air and land on the suitcases so they'd close?" Haru inquired as he rubbed his sore stomach. Hiro slowly turned around, a smile on his face, and yet an incredibly dark and angry aura around him.

"Because even though we both agreed on the party, it was still YOUR idea, and YOUR idea to invite random teenagers we happened to me, and YOU'RE the one who locked yourself in a room with Mayazakie and so the majority of blame as to why we're going home today is YOURS." He replied, the same sick smile on his face the whole time. Haru blinked several times as his eyes were dots.

"Yah well," He began, trying to think of an excuse, when Hiro suddenly turned around again, the same smile on his face as the same dark and slightly evil aura flowed around him.

"This is retribution," He said as a cold wind suddenly blew through the room and Hiro turned back around. Haru gulped.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry. Why are you so upset anyways?" He suddenly wished that he hadn't asked as his brother slowly turned around again.

"Why am I so upset?" As he turned the evil smile was gone as was as he was back to his normal self. "I never made up with Tishegie," He cried. Haru blinked.

"You haven't talked her since the other night?"

"There was no time," Haru suddenly slapped him.

"Stupid, you make time! You can't just hope that you'll happen to see her walking along and her family not around, you have to go out there and look for her!" Hiro took in a deep breath, and then let it out as he clenched his fists as his dark blue eyes were filled with determination.

"You're right,"

"Of course I'm right," Haru began as he had a proud smirk on his face. "I AM the older one after all."

"Na-uh," Hiro said as he stared at his twin. "Mom said I was born first,"

"She probably just forgot, I mean, it's so obvious I'm the older one, I'm taller, smarter, and better looking." The two stared at each other.

"Yah, but who was the one that graduated third best in the class…with honors?" Hiro inquired. Haru looked away as he crossed his arms. "And you only had more fan girls because you're a flirt, and you're not taller than me, we're the exact same height, not a single centimeter apart."

"Just… just go find your girlfriend; I saw her go to the board walk a while ago." Hiro glared at him.

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuronu sighed as she leaned against the rail and gazed at the ocean. "It's kinda sad to be going," She said. "But the worst part of leaving…is you'll leave me soon!" Zane put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"We can still e-mail, and I'll call you everyday and you can watch my duels on the TV, right."

"Yah, but that wont matter once you forget about me,"

"Forget about you?"

Kuronu sighed as Zane braced him self to comfort her from her own imagination which, when talking about Zane and him leaving, was usually rather depressing. "I can see it now: for the first few weeks we'll call and e-mail every day, but then you'll find an older, more mature woman, and you'll be attracted to her. Slowly but surely you'll start going out and it'll be like you never even knew me," Zane blinked. "Her name will be Victoria; she'll be from France with gorgeous golden blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Ok, you're just being silly now," Zane replied. _And why would she be French? _"I can assure you," He said as he leaned down and put his hand on the opposite side of her head. "You're the only girl I'll ever have eyes for," He whispered. Kuronu blushed as she smiled. "I will only ever love you. Now how about a get you a soft pretzel, I hear they're pretty good here."

"Yay," Was her reply as she smiled. Zane soon returned and handed her pretzel.

"How is it?" He inquired.

"I dun'no, I haven't tried it yet," Zane stared at her for a moment as he watched her rub all the salt off of her pretzel.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just don't like salt that much," She replied. Zane blinked, he had never seen anyone like that before.

"Do… you want me to get you another one?"

"No, no, it's fine,"

"You sure?"

She was about to reply when someone held a soft pretzel out in front of her face. "Here," She looked up to see Kyo standing in front of her. "You can have mine, there's much less salt on it."

"Ah, Kyo, are you sure?"

"Yah, I know how weird you are about giant chunks of salt, it's fine." The girl smiled as she traded with him.

"Arigatou," She replied. There was an awkward silence as the three sat there eating their pretzels.

"Oh," Kuronu suddenly said. "There's Alexis, I wonder if we're ready to go?" She got up from the bench she and Zane were sitting on and rather over to the blonde. Once she was going, the two guys looked at each other, and almost glare on Kyo's face as the other looked at him curiously.

"So," Kyo began. "You didn't know she doesn't like a lot of salt huh?" Zane narrowed his eyes.

"Well, forgive me for never sharing a pretzel with her and having any time to find that out. We have only been going out for four months."

"Maybe that's my problem with you," He began. "You've been going out for such a short time, but you seem to have kissing down pretty well." Zane raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, what are-" 

"What you didn't think I'd see you on your date?"

Zane stared at him for a moment. "So… you've been stalking us?"

Kyo almost choked on his piece of pretzel he had bitten off as his face turned bright red. "I wasn't stalking you!"

"So you were stalking Kuronu?"

"No! I didn't mean anything like that!"

Zane chuckled. "Hey, calm down kid, I was only teasing you." Kyo took in a deep breath as he regained his normal composure. "Look, Kid,"

"I'm fifteen, you don't need to call me a kid."

"Sorry, Kyo, right?" He nodded. "I know you have feelings for Kuronu," Kyo pressed his lips tightly together, he knew there was no use in denying it. "But the fact is, she's my girlfriend. You had plenty of time to ask her out, but you missed out, sorry."

"At least I know who she is," Kyo retorted. "Every single one of her likes and dislikes, when she's really happy or just putting on a happy face. You may be her boyfriend, but closeness wise, I think we're closer."

The two stared at each other. Zane glanced over to see that the two girls appeared to be finishing up their conversation. "Ok, Kyo, one quick question: Before Kuronu met me, before she met anyone, back when you were her only friend, if you had asked her out, what do you think she'd say?"

"I think she'd say yes," He replied.

"Why? Because you're a great friend and she doesn't want to hurt your feelings, or because she actually loved you, or at least thought of you in a romantic sort of way?" Kyo opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Ok guys," Kuronu said as she ran back over. "It's time for us to go." Zane stood and looked at Kyo and smiled.

"Later Kyo, nice talking with you."

"You guys looked so serious, what were you talking about?" Zane smiled and patted her on the head.

"You of course," he replied. Kuronu's eyes became small as her mouth opened.

"Eh, s- seriously?" Zane only smiled at her. "O-oh, you're kidding," She realized half-laughing, Zane kept the same smile as they began to walk away. "Wait, you're serious!?" Zane laughed. "Nyaaaa, stop making fun of me!" She cried. She looked back and smiled. "Bye Kyo!" She called as she waved.

"Uh, hold up," Kyo called, he then ran over. "I have to get back to my house too, so I guess I'll walk with you."

Kuronu smiled as she linked arms with her boyfriend, then held out her free arm to link with Kyo. "So… seriously," Kuronu began, looking at Kyo. "What were you guys talking about?" Kyo looked at the girl, than at Zane, then at her again.

"You," He replied with a completely serious face. Kuronu stared at him.

"Ok, now I know you're kidding," She replied with a smile. The smile than faded. "You're kidding…right?" Kyo shrugged. Kuronu glared at him, then looked away as she pouted. "You guys are mean, always teasing me." The two chuckled, then glared at each other.

"Ok," Kyo began, starting to feel bad. "We were… talking about when Zane's leaving." Kuronu hung her head as she stopped walking. Zane cast a fierce glare towards Kyo. "I mean," He began.

"I told you," Zane began as he started walking, dragging her with them. "Nothing is going to come between us… except a few hundred miles… and soon after the ocean once it goes to America… but that's no big deal." He said with a forced smile.

"You're right," Kuronu said as she suddenly looked up, a determined look on her face. "Nothing will ever come between us, ever! We'll always be together, right?" Zane nodded. He couldn't resist the urge to give a smirk.

Kuronu noticed his glance and quickly looked at Kyo, who looked very solemn. "Oh, but don't worry Kyo," She said as she broke the link and held both his hands as she stood in front of, a huge smile on here face (she was afraid she he felt left out and all). "We'll always be best friends, right?"

Kyo's tightly closed his mouth as he felt his heart shatter inside his chest. Even Zane felt a bit bad for him. "Yah," He replied as he forced a smile. "Yah, definitely." Feeling satisfied that she had made him feel better, Kuronu ran down the short ramp off the boardwalk and to the huge limousine parked in front of their house.

Zane glanced at Kyo, tempted give one last remark, but decided he'd let at least a piece of the poor boys heart remain in tact, and so simply walked past him to the others.

"Ok, are we all here?" Meisha inquired.

"No, where's Hiro?" Syrus asked. Everyone let out a sigh.

"I'll go look for him," Said Alexis, still tired from having to run up and down the boardwalk looking for Kuronu and Zane.

"I wouldn't bother," Haru said, suddenly appearing behind her. "He should be back momentarily." He said with a sly smile.

XXXXXXXXX

Hiro ran as fast as he could as he scanned the whole area, looking for Tishegie. _I can't leave without fixing this. _ He thought repeatedly as he ran. Suddenly he saw her, sitting on a bench as she read a book. Hiro gulped as he ran towards her. He slowed to a walk and was soon standing right in front of her. He stared at her for a moment, she appeared so kind and graceful and beautiful, at least to him.

"Um," He began. The girl jumped and clutched her hand to her heart. She slowly looked up, then jumped again. "S- sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," He said quickly.

"No, no, it's ok," She replied. "I really should learn to be more alert when reading."

"Oh, well…" The two stared at each other. "So, yah, I uh, wanted to um, talk to you, um…about the um, other night…." He stammered. Tishegie blinked, then realized what night in question he was referring to. "I wanted to apologize,"

"Oh, um," She began as she stood up. "You don't have anything to apologize for, really."

"Oh, but I do. You asked me… a very serious question and I made you feel like,"

"No, no, no, I should apologize to you, asking you something like that so suddenly, anyone would've reacted like that." He assured him. "I… was just so embarrassed,"

"You were crying," He said softly. Tishegie glanced at the ground as her face turned red.

"Um, no, I, uh, bug flew in my eye so,"

"No, you were crying." He said again, stepping towards her. "I made you feel like I wasn't sure how I felt about you, that I didn't know if I really loved you or not," He then put his hand on her cheek. "But I do know," He said softer still. "And I always have." The two locked eyes, they then slowly tilted their heads in opposite directions as they moved closer together. They both closed their eyes as Hiro lightly kissed her on the lips, she then kissed him back as she clasped her hand around his. As they moved away they each smiled. Nothing more was said between them, but they didn't need to say anything, everything they've felt about each other, everything they've ever wanted to say to each other was expressed in that light, yet passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXX

"Finally!" Haru exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, you know," Hiro replied as a sweat drop rolled down the side of his head as everyone glared at him.

"Whatever," Seto grumbled, determined not to let anything ruin the happiness he felt ever since his in-laws had left. "Just get in the car." They all piled into the limo and it drove away. Joey wheeler waved goodbye as he was on his porch, happy to be able to get at least one peaceful day in.

Authoress' Note: Yay!! It's done! Ok, I'll try to update more quickly now that we're actually getting somewhere. Please review, no harsh flames.


	10. All Aboard Who's Going Ashore

Chapter 10: All aboard who's going ashore.

"Ok, children, listen up," A lady in a black suite said as she faced a bunch of unhappy looking middle schoolers. "Today you are here to get excited for your futures. Kaiba Corporation believes that children should get a glimpse of Duel Academy life now so you will be encouraged and you will work hard so you can also enter the most esteemed dueling academy in existence. Now, of course you won't be going to the actual school today, but we think it's important to see all the upper classmen as they get ready to return."

Everyone was met at the docks of Domino City, for today was the day that all students left for the academy by ship. There were three ships lined up in the harbor: A giant, magnificent blue and white cruise ship, and smaller, less grand but still nice yellow ship, and a dingy, dirty, red ferry. How they expected to cross the ocean in a dingy ferry was everyone's guess.

"This is so boring," One kid whispered to another kid.

"I know, I don't even like duel monsters." Another replied.

"Well, I do, but I don't care about upper class-"

"Look, it's Alexis Rhodes!" Another child exclaimed.

"Oooooooooooh," Everyone chimed in as they stared at the Female blue student.

"She's so cool!" All the girls squealed in admiration.

"She's so hot!" All the little boy middle schoolers exclaimed, only to be glared at by all the girls.

"Yes," Said the teacher. "That is Alexis Rhodes, the top female student in the whole school."

XXXXXXXX

"Achoo!"

"Alexis, you're not coming down with a cold, are you?" Mindy inquired.

"I don't think so," Alexis replied.

"Oh, maybe someone's talking about you!" Jasmine cried.

"Oooh, yah, like Jaden!" The two girls giggled as Alexis turned away, blushing.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" She retorted.

XXXXXXX

"Now, over there," The teacher continued, "Is Chazz Princeton. He was once of the noble blue dormitory, but he slacked off and became one of those dirty Slifers."

"Ah, but Yaminaka sensei," A boy inquired as he raised his hand. "Jaden Yuki is a Slifer, but he's one of the best duelists in the whole school!"

"Yah, that's right," All the rest chimed in. The teacher gritted her teeth as she tried to think of an excuse.

"Yes, but in terms of social standing and grades, he's at the bottom of the list."

"But,"

"Anyway, can any of you identify any other important people?" Suddenly a large stretch limo pulled up close to the students. The teacher gasped. "E-everyone, hurry. Get in a line, stand up straight!"

"Why?"

"Because this is the daughter of the owner of Duel Academy and the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. She's said to be the fiercest of them all, with the rage of a thousand demons!" All the children gasped as they prepared to look their best, suddenly feeling very afraid.

The driver got out of the limo and walked over to the door at the end of the large vehicle and pulled it open. The children gulped as a red boot stepped out of the car. She put her thin hand on the top of the open door and raised her self out the vehicle. Her long brown hair blew in the wind as her dark blue eyes scanned the area. She was adorned in a red, sleeveless blazer with a long tail. She wore a red mini-skirt and black leggings that went down to her knees. All the children gulped again.

"The wrath of a thousand demons," One whispered. The children trembled in terror as the female student went to step fully out the car. She raised her left foot that was still inside and it caught on the edge and she toppled out of the vehicle and onto her face.

All the middle schoolers and their teacher blinked as they watched her. She slowly sat up as tears were in her eyes and looked at her knee as blood formed on it.

"Blo-blo-blo-blo-" She stammered as he blue eyes were big and watery. A man stepped out after and sighed as he rolled his eyes. He pulled a first aid kit out of the car and placed a Band-Aid over her wound.

"There you go, Miss Kaiba, you're ok," He said in a tone as though he'd said it many times before.

"Thank you Roland-sama." She said as he helped her up.

"Wait a minuet," One of the kids said. "The fiercest of them all, you said," He said as he glared at his teacher. "The wrath of a million demons, you said."

"W-well," She replied as she stared at the young girl, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Ah, Miss. Kaiba," Roland said to her. "These students," He indicated to the middle schoolers. "Are here to observe the upper classmen. Perhaps you should say a few words to, er, inspire them…or something.

Kuronu looked at the students as they stared blankly at her. "Haaaaai," She replied.

"But try to be," Roland started, but she skipped away before he could finish. "Mature about it."

"Ohayo!" She exclaimed loudly. "My name is Kaiba, Kuronu. It's very nice to meet you all." She exclaimed as she stooped into a low bow. "You are all the future this school, so you all must work hard and do your best, so that maybe one day,"

Roland smiled as he watched her. _She's actually doing a pretty good job._ He thought.

"all of you can find your true love as I have!" She clapped her hands together and twirled around, apparently thinking about her lover.

_And she just ruined it._

All the boys sighed and rolled their eyes. "She's pathetic," one said.

"Maybe if she was at least hot or something."

But while the boys were mutually unimpressed, the girls were in complete awe of her.

"Amazing,"

"I also with to find true love like nee-chan."

"O-ok children," The teacher stammered. _Is this girl really Mr. Kaiba's daughter?_ "Thank you, erm, Miss Kaiba for your words of, uh, encouragement. So uh, children say goodbye, and look, some more blue students, lets see," but the girls weren't listening.

"Nee-chan, please tell us, who's the one you fell in love with."

"I bet its Jaden Yuki, isn't it! You're both in Slifer!"

"Jaden? Oh no, no, no, no," Kuronu laughed as she waved her hands back and forth. "Jaden's my best friend. No, the person I like is,"

"Look!" one of the boys suddenly exclaimed. "Zane Truesdale!"

"Where?" Squealed all the girls excitedly as everyone craned their necks to get a glimpse of the man.

"Ah, how exciting!" The teacher said. "Zane Truesdale graduated last year, top of his year. What a good example for you all to follow."

"Why is he here?"

"He's so cool!"

"I wanna be just like him!"

"He still has a brother in the academy, right?"

"He's so hot,"

"I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend,"

"If he does I'd kill her!" All the girls giggled at this.

"Miss Kaiba, what do you think of Zane Truesdale?" One of the girls asked, giggling. But Kuronu was no longer there.

"Where'd she go?" Another of the young girls asked. Suddenly, there was a high pitched, blood curdling scream.

"What is it, Nanako?!" The teacher exclaimed, rushing to the side of the girl who had screamed. The young girl pointed.

Kuronu pushed her way through the crowd. "Zane!" She exclaimed. Zane looked around for the source of the voice, as his eyes locked upon Kuronu he smiled and stretched out his arms. Kuronu jumped into the air and tightly embraced her boyfriend, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You've got to be kidding me," One of the middle school boys said. The girls were crying uncontrollably, "I respected her!"

"How does someone like Zane Truesdale fall for… for … THAT!"

"Love is truly a mystery."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here?" Kuronu inquired as her feet touched back to the ground.

"I came you say goodbye to Syrus of course." Kuronu's froze as her smile turned into a sort of forced grin as the corners of her mouth twitched.

"A-and," She began as she pointed to herself.

"And what?" Zane asked, confused. The two stared at each other until Zane finally let out a soft chuckle. "Did you honestly think I would actually come all the way here not for you?"

Kuronu laughed. "What, no, I knew you were kidding!" She laughed. Zane stared at her, his piercing green eyes locked on hers. "Kind of," She muttered.

"Stupid." He replied as he patted his girlfriend's head. Kuronu smiled as she wrapped her arms around Zane's waist and laid her head against his chest.

"I'm going to miss you so much," She whispered as Zane also embraced her.

"I'll miss you more," He replied.

"Yah, until you get that hot new girlfriend and forget all about me." Zane sighed. He grabbed Kuronu's head and tilted it upwards, then leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers.

"When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that I love you, and I would sooner kill myself then let you go." Kuronu opened her mouth:

HOOONK!

She snapped it shut. She waited a moment, then opened it again to speak.

HOOONK!

"I think that would be your ship leaving." Kuronu blinked. She peered over Zane's shoulder, and sure enough, the giant white and blue cruise ship was leaving the harbor, saying it's good-byes via a loud, obnoxious horn.

"No, wait!" Kuronu cried as she broke out of the hug and ran foreword a few feet before realizing it was already too far out. She then looked at the yellow ship: also too far away. Then the red ferry: it was just pulling out. "I'll call you later!" Kuronu cried. She stood on her tiptoes, lightly kissed Zane, then sprinted towards the ferry.

_Gotta make it, gotta make it! _

"Come on Kuronu!" Jaden called from the ferry. Kuronu was just about at the edge of the pier. With all her might, she leaped into the air, her legs in midair split. Everything moved in slow motion as her fellow schoolmates watched. And then she started to go down, and down. She nearly directly over the ferry, she was going to make it. Jaden smiled beneath her as she fell, and fell, and fell… right above Jaden. Jaden's smile slowly faded, he stepped back, but not fast enough.

THUD

"Jaden, Kuronu, are you ok!?" A squeaky voice exclaimed.

"Ow, what happened?" Kuronu muttered as her eyes flitted opened. She couldn't see much, mainly just a mess of brown hair… but it was darker than hers. Kuronu gasped as she shot up on all fours. "Jaden!" She exclaimed. "Are you ok, speak to me!" She shook his head.

"I'm just super," He mumbled as his head lolled. Kuronu sighed. She quickly stood up and looked back towards the dock. Zane was standing at the very edge. Kuronu smiled and shot him a thumb's up. Zane stared for a moment, then broke into laughter. Kuronu giggled, then waved, and he waved back until the neither could see the other.

Kuronu sighed as she turned her back to the shore and slid down the side of the boat, hugging her knees to her chest. "That was some jump," Jaden said as he sat down next to her, holding a bag of ice to his head.

"It's going to be so weird not being able to see him," she sighed.

"Yah, I imagine it'll be tough, but I think it'll be harder for Zane."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, it's not really true that you'll never see Zane, right? He'll be on TV like, almost every night dueling. Its Zane who's never going to see you." Kuronu looked down at the wooded planks.

"I never thought of it that way…Jaden, wow, that was really…insightful."

"Yah, I can be brilliant when I want to be," He replied, folding his arms behind his head. Kuronu laughed.

"Jaden, if anyone can cheer me up when I'm down, it's you. Now where's Syrus, I haven't seen him yet!"

"Oh, Syrus," Jaden began, sitting up. "He's, erm, well, you remember how he is on ships." Jaden pointed a little ways down the ferry, where a short boy with light bluish green hair was leaning against the railing, his head hanging over the edge.

"Hey, Sy," Kuronu said slowly as she approached. "You ok?"

"I will be once we get off this cursed boat." He replied. His cheeks suddenly puffed out, and he turned back towards to the waves. "I think watching you jump made me even sicker."

"Uh, sorry." She replied, scratching the back of her head. "We'll uh, leave you alone."

It was about a four hour trip to the island, but it always seemed to take longer than that. But finally, shouts of seeing land could be heard, and finally the island was in full view.

The blue and white cruise ship took up an entire side of the dock, while the smaller yellow ship and red ferry parked on the other side. Kuronu jumped over the edge of the ship on the gray pavement and took in a deep breath of sea air. "Good to be back," She said. She went to take a step, when someone brushed against her and pushed her into the water. Kuronu sputtered and coughed as she came back to the surface, looking around.

"Whoops, sorry," A very cocky and delusionally superior voice said. Kuronu looked up and saw a tall girl wearing a blue uniform and long red hair.

"Rose," She hissed.

"Maybe if you hadn't spent so much time seducing that poor guy, you would've gotton on the ship. We had all you can eat sushi." She smirked.

"S-seduce! What are you talking about?!"

"Well, it's obvious that someone like Zane would never fall for a slut like you without some," Rose sighed, clearly enjoying this. "Persuasion." And with that she walked away. Kuronu, too angry to say anything, climbed back onto the dock.

"Kuronu, what happened?" Alexis exclaimed as she ran over. Kuronu mumbled some undistinguishable words under her breath, most likely curses.

"I hope her hair catches on fire." She hissed, then stalked off towards the main building.

Authoress's Note: Wow, it has been a long time since I've updated. The school year was so busy, and then when it was over I was enjoying my do-nothing-days waaaay too much. But this morning I woke up and said, "It's July first, darn it! I need to update!" So here you go. Hopefully I'll get to the next chapter soon. Thanks so much everyone for waiting, I hope you will all stick with the story. It may be kind of slow right now, which maybe is why I don't feel like updating, but I'm super excited about the middle, and I think you'll all love it, so just please bare with me. I'll get back into things eventually. Please review and no harsh flames!

PS: At some point I'm going to get up a picture for this chapter, so check out my profile every now and then, I'll try to get it up soon, but it's a little bit tricky to access a scanner right now, so we'll see.


	11. A New Term Begins

* * *

Authoress' Note: Well howdy. I know I promised to update soon, but you should know by now how lazy I get. Not to mention that I was just about done with the chapter when the computer I was writing it on decided to up and die... so now I gotta start all over **sigh** oh well, at least maybe I'll like it better this time. So it's gonna be hard for me to write, what with the old computer dying and being moved from the safety of my room, so we'll see how far I get.

Chapter 11:

"Kuronu over....what happened?" Jaden called over as Kuronu trudged over to the Slifer dorm. She slowly made her way over to where they were – just outside of the meal room- and grouchily stared at them.

"I fell in the water," She finally mumbled. Immediately, Chazz – who was up on the second storing, leaning on the banister- burst into laughter.

"You fell in?!" He exclaimed. "Boy, Kaiba, I knew you were a klutz and all, but jeez."

Kuronu had to force herself with all her might not to run up and inflict bodily harm upon him.

"So what's the schedule for the day?" Syrus finally asked, trying to break the tension.

"Heck if I know," Jaden announced, placing his hands behind his head and leaning against the side of the building. "My plan was just to follow everyone else."

"Oh, great plan Yuki," Chazz said as he rolled his eyes. _I can't believe that I'm stuck in this dump, again! _I'm seeing what's for dinner." He announced as he descended the stairs. He then walked around the building as to enter the meal hall.

"If it's something too terrible, I'm eating with Obelisk." Kuronu said. For even though she wore the Slifer red uniform, technically she was still and Obelisk blue. As she thought about all the things they had to eat the previous year a picture of Rose, eating with the Obelisks and laughing at her, popped into her head. "Then again," she murmured.

Suddenly they heard a blood curdling scream. "W-what was that?" Syrus cried as he latched onto Jaden.

"I- I think it was... Chazz."

"C'mon!"

"Y-y-you're" Chazz stuttered as he sat on the ground, gazing up at the person standing in the doorway.

It was female student, but instead of wearing the usual blue skirt she wore black shorts. And replacing the dark blue boots were 3 inch leather dark blue strappy stiletto sandals with with criss cross straps around the ankles. Her skin was very tan and she had long, dirty blond hair, two locks on either side of her head were wrapped in gold bands. She had light purple narrow eyes with thick black eye liner.

"Oh, you're not Kuronu," she said after staring at Chazz. Although she was surprised, her voice was as smooth as ever. She cocked her head to one side as she placed one her thin hands on her perfectly sculpted hips. Her eyes narrowed as a thin smirk spread across her deep red lips.

"I remember you," she said slowly. "You're … Chad."

Chazz, now recovered from his initial shock, jumped up. "It's Chazz!" He exclaimed.

"Chazz, what's wrong?" Syrus called as he, Jaden, and Kuronu ran over.

"We heard you scream." Jaden said.

"I did not scream! I was just startled."

"Mmmm, yah you did." Said Kuronu.

"You did." Agreed Syrus.

"That was definitely a scream." For the first time since they arrived, Kuronu, Jaden, and Syrus noticed the female student.

"Hey wait a minute! You're-" Syrus began.

"Kianna?!" Kuronu exclaimed.

Kianna Ishtar, daughter of Marik and Karma Ishtar, world-renowned pop star. Karma had been the niece of Gozoboro Kaiba, though she spent much time in Egypt, thus meeting Marik. Though Karma and Seto had never been close, the Ishtar family had spent last Christmas in Japan.

"'sup?" The Egyptian gave a little wave with a wink.

"What are you doing here... and why are you in a uniform.?"

Kianna sighed, throwing her long hair over her shoulder with a flick of her hand. "My grades were, how shall we say, slipping what with being on tour all year and all. So my parents thought it would be best to take a break and go to 'real' school." She glanced around, entirely unimpressed. "Although I don't see how going to a dueling school is going to help me."

"Well, we do have normal subjects," Kuronu stated. "Although they sorta relate around duel monsters..."

"Whatever," Kianna was still looking around. "This is going to be the most boring year of my life."

"Not if it's anything like last year," Syrus whispered to Jaden.

"So now what do we do?"

The group looked at each other.

"Well, in a little while Principal Shepherd will give his opening speech, but we have to wait till all the new students get here, so..."

"How about a tour." Jaden suggested. They all looked at Kianna, who sighed.

"Guess if there's nothing else to do."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So, this is the dorm you slept in half the year?" Kianna inquired, peering into the tiny Slifer dorm. It was exactly as it had been the previous year: a triple bunk-bed on the right wall and two small desks with a spinning chair and a TV opposite it. On the back, next to the door, was a small kitchen area.

"Yup." Kuronu said, thinking back. "... You know in retrospect... why would they do that?"

"It was sort of... awkward." Syrus admitted.

"Yah, I bet there were good times in this dorm," Kianna said as she leaned against one of the desks.

"What do you mean?" All three Slifers asked in unison. There was a brief moment of awkward silence where Kianna stared at them all, and they stared back.

"Well..." she began, and slight smirk crossing her face. "I mean... you're a girl Kuronu, a pretty cute girl at that."

"Oh thank you." She replied, smiling obliviously.

"And, well, you shared a room with a bunch of guys, whom are fairly attractive, so..." As Jaden, Syrus, and Kuronu stared blankly at Kianna, she realized just how thick these people were. "OK, obviously I've mistaken you guys for normal teenagers." More staring. "But you know, it's OK Kuronu that they didn't want any of that from you."

"Want any of what?" Kuronu whispered. Jaden shrugged in response.

"I mean, if it had been me it would have been a totally different story," The pop star continued. She walked over to Kuronu and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to look sympathetic. "But that doesn't mean you did anything wrong, I just have more sex appeal than you."

"Oh, OK... wait, WHAT?!"

"I mean, if I had been in this room with Judai over there," She whispered, eying Jaden.

"Um, I just remembered," Jaden began, suddenly feeling very awkward (although he still wasnt't entirely sure what was going on). "I've got um... stuff... to do..." and with that he ran out.

"Me too." Syrus said after a moment of standing by himself, Kuronu glaring at him, and Kianna looking at him in a way a woman had never looked at him before.

"Well, I wanna see the blue dorms," Kianna said, walking to the door. "And maybe some cute boy blue students." she added with a wink.

Kuronu remained for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what Kianna had said. "What do you mean you have more sex appeal than me!" She called as she ran after her step cousin. "I have sex appeal!... kind of..."

XXXXXXX

As the last of the new students landed on the island, there was one Ra yellow student of particular interest. As he passed by all the students, male and female, instantly started whispering.

"That's him right? It's really him?"

"Why is he only in yellow? One would think he'd be a much better duelist than that."

"Isn't it obvious? Seto Kaiba didn't want him coming to his school, so sticking him in yellow was probably the best he could do."

"He's a lot taller than I'd thought he'd be, what with his dad being so short."

"Look at his face: so cool and calm. I could stare at those eyes forever."

He began to walk down the path to the yellow dorm, when someone called out to him. "Mr. Moto! Kyo Moto!" Kyo stopped and looked back. He was rather unnerved, however, to see a tall man with long blond hair tied back back in a pony tail running towards him. He was dressed in a more frilly version of the male blue uniform and had... lipstick on? The man stopped just in front of him, panting heavily.

"Mr... Mr. Moto." He said. "My name is Dr. Vellian Crowler, I'm sure you've heard of me." Kyo stared at him blankly. "Ah-hem, yes, well... As acting Principal of Duel Academy, it is my pleasure to welcome someone so highly esteemed as yourself to our school." Here he bowed deeply.

"Um... thanks." Kyo said simply. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Well, I should be off... have to go prepare for my speech... enjoy the meal." _What a boring kid,_ he thought as he walked away.

_What a creepy old man... I think. _Kyo thought as he made his way to the yellow dorm.

XXXXXXXXX

Finally it was time for the opening feast. Everyone, in all four halls (male blue, female blue, yellow, and red) talked loudly and excitedly. Discussing with their friends about the events of the summer, how surprised they were at Dr. Crowler replacing Chancellor Shepherd.

All the girls flocked around Kianna, and a few of the guys tried to sneak in or look in through the windows, just to get a glimpse of the pop star.

In the yellow dorm, Kyo was the center of attention, no matter how he tried to get away from it. Never before had anyone so important been in Ra Yellow; everyone welcomed the publicity. Well, everyone except for Tyranno Hassleberry.

In the Red dorm, however, though all the guys were mildly interested in Kuronu, they had grown accustomed to her presence and new she didn't like to be bothered. Kuronu wouldn't have minded this at all, if only one her friends were around to keep her company.

"Where are those guys?" She wondered aloud as she tapped her fingers on the table. Jaden, Syrus, and Chazz had disappeared earlier in the day, and they hadn't returned. "I would almost prefer Kianna's company to no company...almost." She added "_I just have more sex appeal than you is all." _She mimicked. "Well you know what, tomorrow I'll call Zane and ask him who he thinks has more sex appeal!" For Kianna had asked about him several times through out the day, and never failed to express how attractive she thought he was. Kuronu didn't have the courage to say that they were dating.

Just when Kuronu was about to give up and go to her dorm room, the door burst open and in walked Jaden, Syrus, and Chazz.

"So how was your day with miss Diva?" Chazz asked mockingly as he sat down diagonal from Kuronu. "I heard she said-"

"Zip it Princeton." Kuronu hissed. She then glared at Jaden. "And where were you guys all afternoon? Leaving me all alone with Kianna, and not coming to dinner on time thus leaving me even more alone!" Jaden shrunk back in his seat and gulped, trying to think of the right words to say.

"I... well, you'll never believe who I dueled!" Kuronu rolled her eyes. Of course he had been dueling. Jaden always duels. He can't go one day without dueling someone! (Though it is called Duel Academy). When Kuronu didn't respond, Jaden continued. "Aster Phoenix!" He whispered excitedly, for he didn't want the others to pester him about the details.

Kuronu stared at him. "That name... it sounds familiar." Kuronu shut her eyes and began to sift through all her memories of places she'd been where this 'Aster Phoenix' had been. "Nope, can't think of it." She finally said. "Maybe it's just such a catchy name that you can't help but think you've heard it."

"He's a pro duelist." Chazz explained. "And he's a first year at the school this year." Kuronu blinked.

"He's a pro... but he's only going to school now? What, did he epically lose?"

"No, he's just so good he was able to get into the pro leagues before he went to school!" Syrus exclaimed, practically jumping out of his seat.

"Easy Truesdale," Chazz said, who was sitting next to the blue haired boy. "Don't wet yourself."

Syrus shot him a quick glare, then continued. "It's some sort of publicity thing that his manager and the school set up. You know, him going to school is big news, and it's Duel Academy so it'll get publicity by having a celebrity here.

Speaking of celebrities:

"Kyo's here." Kuronu suddenly realized. They all looked at her. Jaden's eyes lit up like jewels.

"Kyo Moto?" Kuronu nodded.

"I hope he's doing OK."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyo, what's it like being the son of the greatest duelist in the world?"

"Kyo, can I see your deck?"

"Will you duel me Kyo?"

"Did your dad give you the Egyptian God cards?"

"Is Kuronu Kaiba your girlfriend?"

Kyo didn't answer any of these questions. He sat in his squashy green chair in common room, elbow resting on his knee, chin on the palm of his hand. He was nearly at his breaking point, when:

"Aster Phoenix is outside!"

"Where?!" Everyone scrambled out of the dorm.

Kyo looked up, and in the doorway leading to the dorms stood Bastian Misawa. Kyo smirked.

"Thanks, I owe you one." he said, walking over to his fellow student.

"No problem." Bastian replied. He then noticed Kyo's duffel bag was still by the chair. "How 'bout we go unpack your stuff."

"Sounds good to me."

Though it had appeared that everyone had ran outside to see Aster Phoenix who was not there, one student had remained. Tyranno Hassleberry, a very powerful duelist, one who greatly desired fame and glory.

Authoress's Note: Woot! It's done. This turned out much better than the first version. Ok, lets see if I can keep at it! (probably not).


End file.
